ALGO RARO
by YADIRA KURAN
Summary: Antes que nada los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO: 1 POR: YADIRA KURAN 

Ya habían pasado tres años desde la última batalla, todo marchaba bien en aquel hermoso lugar todo excepto la relación entre Serena y Darién la paz y tranquilidad la ciudad sin duda alguna demostraba todo lo contrario de aquel que una vez fue un lindo noviazgo por una extraña razón trataba de comprender el porqué de las constantes peleas y entre más y más lo meditaba caía en cuenta que siempre que algo sucedía con Darién ella tenía algo que ver por muy mínimo que fuera sin querer volvió a recordar lo que paso unos instantes atrás cuando decidió marcarle a su novio.

********************FLASH BACK**************************

Ring, … 

Serena: ¿Darién? hola amor como amaneciste 

Darién: bien y tu 

Serena: pensando en ti Darién 

Darién: Dime Serena 

Serena: Aun me amas 

Darién: Claro porque lo dudas 

Serena: No lo dudo solo me gusta escucharlo de tus labios 

Darién: Eso era todo, para eso marcaste tan temprano 

Serena: no pero esto fue un extra 

Darién: Entonces que sucede 

Serena: Lo que pasa es que quería saber si me puedes acompañar al teatro el próximo viernes 

Darién: tu ir al teatro, pero si a ti no te gustan esos lugares 

Serena: No es que me gusten pero la maestra de literatura nos dejó un resumen acerca de la obra que representaran 

Darién: dices que el viernes verdad, y de que obra se trata 

Serena: "La Ilíada" de un tal hormiguero 

Darién: jajajaja…No es hormiguero es Homero y fue uno de los mejores filósofos griegos…

(Al fondo) Darién ya regrese traje un par de hamburguesas… 

Serena: Quien está contigo me pareció oír que era Reí 

Darién: Este… que… así Reí es que quedo de venir temprano para que la ayudara con unos problemas de algebra con eso de los exámenes finales 

Serena: Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes, no te preocupes los dejo terminar de estudiar te veo hasta el viernes no olvides pasar a las 5:30 ya que la función comienza a las 6:30. 

Darién: hasta el viernes 

************FIN FLASH BACK******************* 

Serena: Pero como entro Reí si jamás sonó el timbre, será que tenía llaves no, no, no (movía la cabeza de un lado a otro) eso es imposible quizás si sonó el timbre y claro por el teléfono a veces no se oye todo si eso es. 

Así pasaron los días hasta que llego el viernes por la mañana, Serena iba muy contenta al departamento de Darién sí que era una mañana hermosa. 

SERENA: Darién se alegrara ya que redije que nos veríamos hasta esta tarde valla sorpresa (al fin llego a su destino y como tenía un juego de llaves y al entrar valla que si fue una gran sorpresa pero la que se llevó ella al ver a su novio besándose con su amiga) ¡Darién! ¡Reí! Que significa esto (los veía tratando de comprender con ansia esperaba una respuesta) 

DARIEN: Serena déjame explicarte… (Pero la morena lo interrumpió) 

REI: Mira Serena sé que lo que te voy a decir te va a doler pero, yo sigo amando a Darién. 

SERENA: Confié en ti Darién (y sin poder decir más salió corriendo de aquel lugar) 

DARIEN: serena espera déjame explicarte, Reí por que le dijiste eso. 

REI: yo creo que era necesario no era justo ni para ella ni para nosotros…

Serena seguía corriendo si detenerse hasta que llego al parque Nª 10 y de bajo de un enorme árbol cayo de rodillas y aferrándose del tronco no pudo más y exploto en llanto mientras en voz alta decía… 

SERENA: No comprendo por qué me hicieron esto si yo lo amo más que a nada en el mundo (de repente se oyó una suave melodía) ¿Hay alguien ahí? 

VOZ: Perdón no quería molestarte (un joven de unos ojos azules intensos como el mar dio un gran brinco desde la rama de un árbol) disculpa es que como te vi llorando pensé que con esta melodía te sentirías mejor. 

SERENA: ¡OH! Qué pena que me haiga visto así. 

JOVEN: No te preocupes es lo que el amor provoca en sus esclavos. 

SERENA: y como estas tan seguro de que son penas de amor. 

JOVEN: ¡EH! Aquí a su más humilde servidor (haciendo una leve reverencia) 

SERENA: acaso te engaño, o peor aún te dejo por tu mejor amigo psss… perdón no quise meterme en lo que no me importa. 

JOVEN: Quizás si hubiera sido así no doliera tanto, pero lo mío ya no tiene solución bueno dejemos nuestras tristezas para después hasta luego tengo que retirarme (y le mando un beso Y la chica se sonrojo). 

SERENA: ¿Cómo te llamas? (pero el chico se fue corriendo y a lo lejos) 

JOVEN: eso es lo que menos importa (gritando). 

SERENA: Que tipo tan raro pero tiene razón, Darién y Reí les demostrare que su traición no me acabara (y mirando su reloj) Dios Mío si son casi las cuatro  
>Y así se levantó pensando que lucharía por seguir adelante aunque no sabía que difícil seria el camino.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

ALGO RARO

CAPITULO 2 Por Yadira Kuran

Eran las 5:15 cuando Serena salió de su casa con dirección del teatro central de Tokio 

SERENA: No creo que se atreva a venir pero por si al caso mejor me voy… 

Al llegar al teatro se encontró a Ami 

AMI: Hola Serena pensé que vendrías con Darién 

SERENA: Es que tuvo un compromiso pero tú a quien esperas 

AMI: A Mina y Lita, pero ya viste está a reventar el teatro 

SERENA: que aburrido 

LITA: hola chicas 

AMI Y SERENA: Hola Lita 

LITA: Ya saben que el protagonista de la obra es uno de los actores más cotizados en los . 

MINA: Y además esta guapísimo 

CHICAS: Mina a qué hora llegaste 

MINA: Pero ya vieron es guapísimo (todas voltean a ver el afiche) 

SERENA: Chicas, no sé pero ese chico se me hace conocido 

LITA: Como crees si es la primera vez que viene a Japón 

SERENA: Pues presiento que lo he visto en algún lado 

AMI: Chicas mejor entremos 

La obra comenzó y salió a escena el intérprete del valerosísimo Aquiles 

SERENA: No puede ser si es el chico de la mañana tengo que verlo 

AMI: Que sucede Serena de repente te pusiste pálida 

SERENA: Mina sabes el nombre del chico que está protagonizando la obra 

MINA: Claro aquí está escrito (le muestra un folleto con el programa de la obra) mmm….…aquí esta Briseida.- Karen Claire, Príamo.-Robert Hathaway, Aquiles.-Terrece G. Granchéster 

SERENA: Terrece G. Granchéster ¿este fue el último pensamiento de la rubia y así todas acabaron de ver la obra 

Como siempre nuestra querida amiga se escabulló hasta los camerinos ya ahí espero a que apareciera el joven. Mientras tanto afuera del teatro Darién esperaba a Serena cuando vio salir a las chicas 

DARIEN: Hola chicas que guapas al caso Serena no vino 

LITA: Si pero de repente la perdimos de vista 

MINA: Tu sabes lo que le sucede la vi muy rara esta tarde 

DARIEN: No, no lose 

LITA: Imagínate que dice conocer al famosísimo Terrece Granchéster 

MINA: Esta Serena cada vez está más despistada

DARIEN: Eso dice (quizá este confundida por lo de la mañana se dice así mismo) 

AMI: No digan eso si no lo recuerda cuando llegaron los "Three Light" a estudiar a nuestra escuela Serena ya conocía a Seiya sin siquiera saber que era un famoso cantante 

MINA y LITA: Si es verdad 

DARIEN: Seiya era el chico de cabello negro 

MINA: si era realmente guapo 

DARIEN: Y como fue realmente su amistad con Serena, él la amaba verdad 

AMI: No te preocupes Darién, Serena jamás te engaño y dudo que lo haga, hablando de Serena, no creen que ya se tardó 

DARIEN, MINA y LITA: si…

Un joven caminaba por los pasillos que separan los camerinos del "central Tokio" tan aislado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que lo seguían como siempre se dirigió a la puerta de servicio que daba a un callejón a espaldas del teatro 

SERENA: A caso ya no te acuerdas de mí, vas tan despistado que no me viste 

JOVEN: Perdón nos conocemos 

SERENA: No formalmente .Hola mucho gusto soy Serena Tsukino, una fiel servidora del amor 

JOVEN: Ha ya veo eres la niña de las coletas la que lloraba amargamente, el gusto es mío Y YO me llamo Terrece Granchéster, pero dime una cosa que haces aquí si ya más de una hora que termino la función porque si la viste verdad 

SERENA: Si, si la vi y déjame decirte que me conmoviste y más en esa parte en la cual Aquiles se enamora de Briseida y por el amor a ella estaba dispuesto a abandonar el campo de batalla pero lástima que Héctor sin querer lo motivo a volver a pelear 

TERRY: Valla que no eres tan atolondrada sí que le pusiste atención a la obra es una historia fantástica creí que sería un total fracaso pero veo que no es la primera vez que me apasiona tanto un personaje es tan diferente a los papeles que he representado antes, no me has contestado que haces aquí 

SERENA: Lo que sucede es que quería agradecerte por lo de esta mañana 

TERRY: Si no dije nada de importancia en que te pudo ayudar un fracasado como yo 

SERENA: No digas eso, que te parece si te invito a tomar un café para agradecértelo y de paso me cuentas lo que acongoja tu alma 

TERRY: Tu que te crees, ya solo porque eres la primera admiradora que le dedico un par de minutos te sientes con derecho de meterte en mi vida o acaso eres reportera (se cubrió el rostro con una hermosa bufanda color purpura y se dirigió a la calle principal)  
>Serena corrió tras del atónita a su resiente frialdad <p>

SERENA: Que ojos tan fríos esta será realmente su personalidad ( se dijo en voz baja y corrió tras de él ) Terrece, Terrece espérame no me mal interpretes 

Al llegar a la avenida principal lo alcanzo y tomándolo de una mano su mirada se cruzó con la de el joven atrapándola por completo el sintió algo que lo estremeció en instantes quedaron congelados reflejando sus mirada el uno en el otro, mientras ciertos pares de ojos la miraban, el encanto se acabó al oírse una voz 

AMI: Serena en donde has estado nos has tenido muy preocupadas 

MINA: Y no solo a nosotras también a Darién creímos que algo te había sucedido 

Cuando escucho ese nombre Serena volteo a mirarlo Lo vi ahí tan apuesto como siempre no aún más ya que ese traje corte francés color caqui lo hacía ver esplendoroso sí que se veía preocupado ahí junto a sus amigas, amigas se dijo, que al caso no fue con una de ellas que te engaño, tomo ligeramente la otra mano de Terry y casi en un susurro que más bien parecía suplica 

SERENA: Por favor sácame de aquí 

TERRY: Es por quien llorabas esta mañana 

SERENA: Si. Por favor no quiero verlo 

DARIEN: Serena puedo llevarte a tu casa, necesito hablar contigo 

LITA: Si no te preocupes por nosotras ya que pensábamos ir a casa de Reí (trataban de sonar normales ya que se podía notar la tensión que se respiraba en ese lugar) 

MINA: Pero dinos quien es joven que te acompaña 

DARIEN: anda preséntanos a tu "amigo" (haciendo un énfasis en la última palabra) ahora entiendo muchas cosas, por eso nada te preocupaba, solo esperabas el momento preciso 

SERENA: Tu con qué derecho te… (no pudo continuar) 

TERRY: Señoritas déjenme presentarme Terrece Granchéster a sus órdenes soy amigo de la señorita Tsukino 

MINA: hola encantada de conocerlo soy Mina Aino 

AMI: Soy Ami Misino 

LITA: Y yo Lita 

DARIEN: Soy Darién Chiba y soy novio de Serena 

TERRY: Bueno jovencitas las tengo que dejar es que un caballero jamás hace esperar a una dama ya que invite a la señorita Tsukino a cenar, hasta luego fue un placer conocerlas (brindándoles una sonrisa de esas que te derriten al instante) nos vamos (dirigiéndose a la rubia le brindo el brazo y ella solo se asió fuerte de él ya que sentía que si se quedaba un instante mas ya no lo soportaría) 

SERENA: Si nos vemos luego chicas  
>A lo lejos se perdieron ese par de jóvenes dejando a las chicas totalmente confundidas con ansias de saber lo que sucedía con su amiga y alguien tenía que resolver sus dudas y comenzaron <p>

LITA: Que sucede Darién tienes problemas con Serena (tomando en cuenta que había sido totalmente ignorado por ella y el joven actor) 

DARIEN: Si, ustedes ya se dieron cuenta de eso al parecer a Serena ya no le importó 

MINA: que sucedió que le hiciste para que ella se comporte de esa manera 

LITA: Algo muy grave has de haber hecho para que sea completamente ignorado por ella y además se valla con un completo desconocido 

AMI: que pasa Darién que al caso no piensas contestar o prefieres que se lo preguntemos a ella 

DARIEN: Nos vemos chicas no me siento nada bien luego hablaremos, adiós 

MINA: Yo no sé chicas pero algo muy grave está sucediendo aquí voy a ir a hablar con Serena (se fue corriendo de aquel lugar tomando la dirección que antes la chica de los hodongos había tomado) 

LITA y AMI: Hey, Mina espéranos…

CONTINUARA…


	3. Chapter 3

"QUE TIENE ELLA"

CAPITULO: 3 POR: YADIRA KURAN

Hay momentos en que lo más importante es aprender a vivir, si aprender a vivir aquellas decisiones que en algún momento llegamos a tomar sin importar el resultado, mas jamás conformarse con los resultados.

Cuando solo vivimos con la compañía de la soledad, esa compañera inseparable, cuando todo lo queremos es olvidar y nos encerramos en cosas superficiales como el trabajo, vicios y quizás hasta con depresiones que al final nos destruyen.

Cuando crees que todo es obscuridad, es cuando llega esa luz de esperanza la cual no debes dejar pasar la debes tomar sin basilar por que quizás no vuelva a ver otra oportunidad…  
>**************************<p>

Era un lugar muy bonito casi no había gente no era como en Nueva York que tenia que estar escondiéndose de las admiradoras y los reportero sensacionalistas, que es lo que estaba pasando por que había aceptado la propuesta de esa chica cuando el trataba a toda costa de no hablar con las personas y mucho menos con extraños esa era la razón por la cual nunca no salía por la puerta principal para tratar de evitar a la muchedumbre, no se presentaba a las recepciones que se ofrecían después de cada debut o fin de temporadas y ¡eh! Aquí sentado en un restauran tomando café con una completa desconocida, como era posible si solo creía haber conocido una persona que logro que socializara, sin embargo desde su partida todo cambio el ahora era mas huraño, prepotente, arrogante, déspota, altivo y sobre todo evitaba a la gente a toda costa, pero esta joven le impedía comportarse de esta manera, si no por el contrario se estaba comportando amable y gentil, atento y cordial algo tenia esta chica que lo atraía

TERRY: (pensaba mientras observaba a Serena juguetear con la servilleta) Cuando la vi. llorando esta mañana me recordó a ella, por eso comencé a tocar trate de animarla con "la melodía " que ella gustaba por un instante creí que realmente se trataba de ella y fue entonces que decidí verla de frente y al mirarla no encontré esas esplendorosas esmeraldas mas sin embargo me tope con dos pedazos de cielo y ahora que la veo de cerca no se parecen en nada, es verdad esta jovencita me transmite esa paz que jamás creí volver a sentir (pero una dulce voz interrumpió sus pensamientos)

SERENA: así que eres actor

TERRY: SI, y tu a que te dedicas

SERENA: estoy apunto de terminar la preparatoria

TERRY: y ya decidiste que carrera vas a tomar

SERENA: No en realidad aun no lo he pensado "a lo mejor me dedique a la actuación" (sin proponérselo lo dijo en un tono de coquetería)

TERRY: Se ve fácil pero para lograrlo necesitas mucho trabajo y esfuerzo no es solo decir quiero ser actor y ya

SERENA: Pero voy a tener al mejor maestro ya que los rumores cuentan que eres el mejor de los . (poniendo esa carita que nadie podría decirle no) porque me vas a enseñar ¡verdad!

TERRY: necesitas demostrar que realmente lo deseas y no es solo una forma de de entretenerte

SERENA: Esta bien, esta bien ya entendí (milagro) pero, bueno cambiando de tema, con que eres americano

TERRY: mmm… Si y no

SERENA: Como es eso, no puedes ser y no ser, no entiendo (ya se me hacia raro)

TERRY: Déjame explicarte mi madre es americana y padre es un noble ingles "el más alto noble ingles" (diciéndolo con demasiado sarcasmo cargado de un tanto de resentimiento)

SERENA:"el mas alto noble ingles" (repitió) a de ser enorme tu padre

TERRY: (con una gota en la cara) ja ja ja no me refiero a su estatura si no a su posición social sin duda, "intachable" (nuevamente sarcástico)

SERENA: Ah ya entendí (lo creen) por lo que veo no te llevas bien con el, no se que causo su enojo pero sea como sea es tu padre y no debes guardar ningún rencor hacia el (waaoo)

TERRY: y como no hacerlo si abandono a mi madre y me alejo de ella cuando tan solo tenia cuatro años y no solo eso se caso con otra mujer y me la impuso, ella me detestaba y no se cansaba de demostrarme su odio a cada momento restregándome en la cara "que por mis vena corría la sucia sangre de una americana indecente" al poco tiempo me abandono en un colegio de niños mimados me arruino la vida el siempre el por su culpa también la perdí (y nuevamente al recordarla se dio cuenta que esta chiquilla atolondrada logro que esa opresión que sentía en su pecho saliera)

SERENA: Terriuce. Solo quería saber si eras de America con eso era suficiente si las cosas son tan dolorosas es el momento de extirpar el veneno pero no es necesario que me lo digas al final solo soy una admiradora a la cual le estas regalando un poco de tu tiempo

TERRY: Perdón señorita Tsukino no debí de comportarme de esa manera

SERENA: Serena solo llámame Serena dejemos las formalidades a un lado

TERRY: Si tú prometes llamarme solo Terry

SERENA: Hecho

TERRY: Creo que ya no eres una simple admiradora Serena estoy bien hace tiempo que aprendí a no sentirme tan miserable porque mis padres me alejaron de ellos Salí adelante sin el dinero de mi padre y soy un gran actor gracias a mi esfuerzo y no al gran renombre de mi madre

SERENA: Mira que yo no soy nadie para aconsejarte porque siempre he tenido a mis padres conmigo incluso a mi hermano lo quiero mucho aunque todo el tiempo me este molestando

TERRY: Que buena suerte, ahora me puedes explicarme que pretendes al utilizarme de esta manera "como salida de escape"

SERENA: Hay lo siento perdóname, pero al verlo no supe que hacer y fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, mi vida es muy complicada

TERRY: lo amas mucho

SERENA: Como jamás pude imaginar cuando lo conocí no paraba de pelear con el siempre haciéndome enojar, en todos lados me lo encontraba sin proponérmelo siempre diciendo:" Serena tonta","cabeza de chorlito" molestándome por todo yo siempre creí que era un hombre tan detestable y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba perdidamente enamorada de el (con dos corazones en sus ojos)

TERRY: Porque los hombres somos así

SERENA: ¿Cómo?

TERRY: No sabemos como demostrar lo que sentimos y para llamar su atención las molestamos sin medida

SERENA: ¿Cómo es?

TERRY: quien

SERENA: la chica de la que estas enamorado

TERRY: Mmg es hermosa, sincera, pura, lista es… es… extraordinaria a si como tú (lo dijo sin pensar en lo profundo de esas palabras y tratado de escapar) creo que ya es un poco tarde para que una jovencita este fuera de casa con un completo desconocido

SERENA: Ya no lo eres

Un joven que pasaba por la acera de enfrente vio algo que llamo su atención y al ver de que se trataba decidió esperar

TERRY: Nos vamos (pagando la cuenta)

SERENA: Yo pago yo fui la que te metió en esto

TERRY: Jamás lo permitiría antes que todo soy un caballero (y la chica ante tales palabras ya no pudo seguir alegando)

Al salir del establecimiento Terry camino un poco mientras que Serena se detuvo ya que se le había caído su chalina al levantarla y ver que Terry estaba ya un poco retirado corrió a alcanzarlo y sin fijarse resbalo con una botella haciéndola llegar asta Terry, el solo alcanzo a sujetarla con sus brazos para evitar que cayera dejando sus rostros muy cerca el uno del otro tal parecía que se darían un beso Serena sintió como los nervios se empezaron apoderar de ella sintió como el tono se le empezaba a subir, por otro lado Terry sintió como su cuerpo empezó a sentir una muy suave corriente eléctrica ambos se miraron a lo ojos sin decir una palabra

TERRY: (pero que me pasa por que me siento así)

SERENA: (que calido se siente)

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz al momento que tomaba por el hombro al chico virándolo hacia el dueño de ella.

DARIEN: como te atreves a poner tus sucias manos encima (dándole tremendo golpe a Terry que lo hizo caer)

TERRY: Que es lo que te pasa idiota (limpiándose un pequeño hilo de sangre del labio inferior y respondiendo el golpen el rostro de Darién)

DARIEN: (Limpiándose el hilo de sangre que broto de su nariz) Te arrepentirás de haber puesto tus ojos en ella

SERENA: (interponiéndose entre los dos jóvenes quedando frente al chico del caballo negro) ¡ya basta ¡ Darién que se te pasa

DARIEN: Así que lo defiendes ¡ahora entiendo! que estupido fui en creer en ti, no vales nada Serena

TERRY: (situándose delante de la rubia) No vuelvas hablarle así o te arrepentirás

SERENA: No te preocupes Terry

DARIEN: Apenas lo conoces y ya lo tuteas

SERENA: si que eres un cínico mira después de que me engañas ahora te portas como la victima

DARIEN: eres una cualquiera, Reí es mucho mejor que tu (cuando sintió nuevamente el puño de el actor)

TERRY: No vuelvas a llamarla así, no sabes lo que has dejado ir pídele una disculpa

DARIEN: (devolviendo el golpe directo al abdomen de su adversario) las mujeres de su calaña merecen eso y más

TERRY: Piensa lo que dices no te vallas arrepentir y cuando te des cuenta de tu error sea demasiado tarde

Serena no paraba de llorar al oír las palabras del pelinegro no podía creer lo que Darién pensaba de ella, ella que siempre lo amo pero al oír de sus propios labios lo que sentía por Reí, no lo soporto mas y justo cuando Terry devolvía el golpe alguien se interpuso

HARUKA: detente (obstruyendo el golpe)

MICHIRU: que sucede aquí, ¡Darién! te encuentras bien (corriendo al lado de el oji-azul)

Las chicas también llegaban a donde peleaban los chicos Mina corrió al lado de su amiga al verla llorando

MINA: Serena que pasa por que estas así

SERENA: Darién me engaño

MINA: ¿Qué? Darién pero con quien

Mientras las demás habían ido al lado de Darién

LITA: Que sucede

AMI: (auxiliando a Darién) te encuentras bien que paso

DARIEN: Lo que sucede es que Serena es una traidora (gritándolo)

HARUKA: En que te basas, "cabeza de bombón"  
>Todas las chicas voltearon a ver a Serena esperando una respuesta cuando se disponía a contestar<p>

DARIEN: No la ven ahí muy feliz al lado de su "amante" es una cualquiera (cegado por sus celos y no queriendo ver mas alla de lo que se imaginaba)

TERRY: Te dije que no la volvieras a llamar asi(dispuesto a golpearlo de nuevo ya que antes que todo era un caballero y jamas permitiria que ofendieran a una mujer delante de el )

HARUKA: No te atrevas (mirando al moreno) Serena que significa esto

SERENA: Es mentira

DARIEN: Me vas anegar que estaban a punto de besarse cuando llegue(tenia razon pero no era como el decia) Chicas incluso ustedes la vieron al final de la obra como lo miraba y tomaba de sus manos

MICHIRU: es eso verdad Lita

LITA: Es…te si, per… (No termino de hablar ya que)

DARIEN: Lo ven díganme si estoy mal el querer romperle la cara a este desgraciado

Todas chicas estaban impresionadas por la noticia dado que todo estaba en-contra de la rubia de los hodongos y creyendo por completo en Darién comenzaron a darle la espalda a Serena, todas menos una

Mina en el fondo confiaba en su amiga y sabia que no era como Darién decía, la conocía muy bien y sabia cuanto lo amaba jamás se atrevería a engañarlo.


	4. Chapter 4

"IMPERDONABLE"  
>CAPITULO: 4 POR: YADIRA KURAN<p>

CADA NOCHE EN EL SILENCIO ME PREGUNTARE POR TI DE QUE SIRVE ESTE ESPEJISMO SI MAÑANA VOLVERAS…

No sabia que hacer no sabia que sucedería a partir de ahora todo cambio nada seria igual aunque ella lo seguía amando jamás perdonaría su traición y mucho menos esas terribles palabras que no dejaban de sonar una y otra vez en su cabeza…

Ahora que no estas  
>Y no puedo dormir<br>Y se que no bastaba  
>Mi alma para ti<p>

El solo hecho de saberlo enamorado de alguien mas la destrozaba recordaba cuando lo vio fuera del restaurante, furioso en realidad parecía otro…

Ahora a quien le importa  
>Que yo me venga abajo<br>Y todas las razones  
>Se caen a pedazos<br>Ahora que estoy solo  
>Y muero por mi cuenta<br>Entiendo las palabras  
>Que escupiste sobre mí<p>

Pero sin duda alguna lo que mas le dolio fue el que el dudara de ella cuando horas antes lo habia encontrado besándose y en brazos de Reí, ya eso estaba desidido jamas lo perdonaria y aunque su corazon se desmoronaba lentamente, nada cambiaria…

Vete muy lejos tan lejos  
>de este mundo<br>aunque sea demaciado  
>tarde para mi<br>no me dejes  
>aquí esperando<br>como si fuera  
>algo facil de olvidar<p>

La noche ya intentaba alejarce justo cuando Serena empezaba conciliar el sueño un escurridizo rayo de sol se introdujo por un pequeño espacio descubierto en la ventana.

SERENA: No puedo creer que ya este amaneciendo, el tiempo paso demaciado rapido

TOC; TOC, TOC,

SERENA: adelante  
>MAMA IKUNO: te buscan<p>

SERENA: (con un poco de temor) ¿Quién es?

MAMA IKUNO: Mina

SERENA: dile que suba por favor

MAMA IKUNO: quieres que les suba un poco de te

SERENA: si no es mucha molestia (la señora Tsukino desapareció tras cerrar la puerta de la habitación)

Afuera en el pasillo la madre de Serena preocupada pensaba en su hija ya que la escucho casi toda la noche llorando

MAMA IKUNO: (me duele tanto verla asi pero no debo presionarla hasta que ella crea correcto decirme lo que le susede) Mina que pases esta en su habitación

MINA:Gracias Señora

MAMA IKUNO: ya sabes donde esta

MINA: Si (al llegar a la habitación de su amiga noto que la puertya estaba entre abierta) Serena puedo pasar

SERENA: pasa (con muy pocos animos)

MINA: ( adentro) como estas (dijo con sigilo)

SERENA: y como crees después de lo de anoche no es para estar feliz ¿o si? Ahora que todos creen que yo engañe a Darien

MINA: No, la verdades que… Serena creo en ti…Terry me conto todo y yo les creo

SERENA: ¡Terry! (levantandoce de la cama) le debo una disculpa, pobre yo lo meti todo esto ve hasta el grado que fuera golpeado por Darien, no tardo (metiendoce al baño)

Después de ducharse se arreglo y al cabo de un rato las dos chicas salieron con dirección al hotel donde el actor estaba hospedado al llegar se fueron directo al a recepción

SERENA: señorita aquí esta hospedado el joven Terrence Grandchester…

VOZ: Asi que es verdad

Serena miro al dueño de esa voz

AMI: Dudaba si lo que Darien decia era quiza una mentira pero ahora me doy cuenta que tenia razon, a este grado has llegado Serena

SERENA: Ami estas equivocada no es verdad lo que susede…

AMI: Si lo que susede es que has venido a buscar a tu "amigo" verdad

Mina que asta ese momento se habia mantenido al margen de la situación no se pudo contener y sin pensarlo arremetio tremendo bofeton justo en la mejilla derecha de Ami

MINA: ya fue suficiente de que traten a Serena como una…

SERENA: Mina, Ami te encuentras bien ( justo cuando su mano intentaba tocar el rostro de la Peli-azul esta la rechazo)

AMI: que intentas humillarme mas, todo es tu culpa Serena realmente no se que penso Darien al dejar a Rei por ti no eres mas que una traidora…

SERENA: No es lo que ustedes piensan Darien fue el que me engaño

AMI: jajaja Si como no el te adora, lo note en sus ojos cuando te vio de la mano de ese actorsillo, si tansolo lo hubieras visto a la salida del teatro, incluso Mina sabe que no miento o acaso lo estoy haciendo ( volteando a ver a Mina)responde no te quedes callada

MINA: Si es verdad, pero era mas por remordimiento que por amor o preocupación  
>AMI: por Dios Mina te has dejado envolver por las mentiras de Serena<p>

MINA: Serena no me ha dicho nada

RESEPCIONISTA: señoritas no es muy propio que esten discutiendo si me hacen el favor de calmarseb o tendre que pedirles que se retiren

AMI: No se `preocupe ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí ya cumpli con lo que tenia que hacer (y dando media vuelta se alejo con un enorme ardor en el rostro)

SERENA: Ami espera…

MINA: (sujetandola del brazo) dejala Serena no tiene caso Darien logro lo que queria allá ella si no cree

Serena se solto de la mano de Mina y salio corriendo de ese lugar olvidando el motivo de su llegada

RESEPCIONISTA: señorita (dirigiendoce a la chica aun presente) el Joven Terrince dice que en un momento esta aquí

MINA: Gracias puede decirle que volvemos mas tarde ,lo siento (saliendo tras su amiga y al salir vio como tomaba un taxi sin poder alcanzarla regreso al interior del hotel le pediria a terry que la acompañara a buscarla (nada tonta jeje)y justo en ese momento)

RESPCIONISTA: si señor se fueron sin decir mas

TERRY: Ya veo las grac…

MINA: Terry este yo…me puedes acompañar a buscar a Serena

TERRY: Que paso no venian juntas

MINA: Si, pero me acompañas y en el camino te explico

TERRY: de acuerdo, vamos

Ambos chicos salieron tomando un taxi ya en el mina le relataba lo acontesido momentos antes

TERRY: asi que esta sola todos sus "amigos" le han dado la espalda

MINA: Si, bueno no todos me tiene a mi

TERRY: y a mi tambien

MINA: Pero tu pronto partiras

TERRY: Mañana es la ultima presentacion y el lunes a primera hora partimos a Paris con tres presentaciones mas y termina nuestra gira que sera para la proxima semana y entonces volvere

MINA: sabes que no lo haras

TERRY: un ingles siempre cumple lo que promete tu misma lo dijiste anoche

MINA: Si estas en lo cier…AHHHHH

Cuando sintieron tremendo impacto Terry solo escucho el grito de la chica a su lado volteo a los lados y vio como el auto daba un par vueltas al ser golpeado por un bus pasajero la imprudencia del chofer del Taxi que no se dio cuenta del cambio de luces del semaforo  
>el cual le indicaba el alto, lo ultimo que sus ojos presenciaron fue a Mina inconsciente mal herida y al chofer bañado en sangre para después sentir un leve impacto en su sien dejandolo todo a oscuras…<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

"SENTIMIENTOS"  
>CAPITULO: 5 POR: YADIRA KURAN<p>

El chillido de la ambulancia y el rotar de las llantas se escuchaban sobre el pavimento todo estaba oscuro solo percibía voces cerca de el, un gran revuelo parecía la ovación del publico al final de cada función intentaba hablar y no podía algo fluyo por su brazo derecho que le hizo abrir los ojos abruptamente frente a el un joven con tunica blanca notó como movía sus labios pero no adivinaba lo que expresaba y nuevamente sin desearlo sus ojos se cerraron quedando en una absoluta oscuridad.

Era un hermoso jardín donde a lo lejos se podía observar un hermoso lago, los verdes y esplendorosos prados formaban la escena perfecta todo era maravilloso para ese niño de mirada azul con un brillo tan especial que demostraba su total dicha, mas de repente sus hermosas pupilas se posaron en una pequeña de cabello dorado y una mirada igual a la suya, el se acerco cuidadosamente colocándose al lado de la pequeña, que jugaba con unas florecillas silvestres del lugar ella lo miro y le sonrío todo era tan borroso que no distinguía quien era esa chiquilla… todo se desvaneció y de nuevo se vio pero ahora era total oscuridad y solo veía a lo lejos a la misma pequeña sin poderla distinguir ya que su silueta era borrosa… un llanto desconsolado emanaba de la pequeña cuando era tomada por un hombre el cual la acarreaba lejos de ese lugar perdiéndose en la oscuridad, el niño trataba de alcanzarlos, corría y corría pero no lograba verlos.

NIÑO: No quiero, no se la lleven (lloraba desesperado) por favor devuélvanla, no se la lleven

Cuando sintió lo brazos de su madre que igual que el lloraba…

Terry se despertó agitado, con la mejillas empapadas, en verdad había sido un sueño, indudablemente el estaba llorando, al darse cuenta que estaba en un cuarto que para el era desconocido quiso levantarse pero un par de catetes alimentaban sus venas desde una dosis de suero colocada a la izquierda de su camilla, lo impidieron con un poco de dolor por el movimiento brusco recordó, fue hasta entonces que su desesperación comenzó

TERRY: Dios mío que paso, pero que fue ese sueño estoy seguro que ese niño era yo y que esa mujer era mi madre pero esa pequeña quien era, fue solo un sueño un extraño sueño, pero por que esta sensación esta desesperación por que el llanto que aun no puede cesar

Llevándose las manos a la cabeza, fue entonces que vio las manguerillas del suero su mente reapareció el penoso accidente del cual fue participe, las imágenes del bus impactándolos, del taxi girar, del chofer, todo giraba a su alrededor cuando

TERRY: Mina, ella estaba conmigo por Dios donde esta, (comenzando a Gritar no sabia por que pero el estado de la chica lo atemorizaba, el tan solo saberla herida) enfermera, doctor vengan

Una enfermera entro al oír el escándalo y sin cortesías lo reto

ENFERMERA: Veo que ya esta usted bien (fríamente) después de tal accidente es un verdadero milagro que saliera ileso, solo con pequeños golpes

TERRY: Si, si lo que usted diga solo dígame como esta ella

ENFERMERA: No es manera de responder le avisare a la doctora Mizuno que ha despertado

TERRY: Si ya me dijo que estoy bien, pero" Mina donde esta" (volvió a Gritar)

ENFERMERA: en un momento la doctora a su cargo le responderá sus dudas (saliendo del cuarto dejando al chico peor que cuando despertó)

TERRY: (ya solo) Dios mío que este bien (algo en lo profundo de su corazón le decía lo contrario)

En ese momento la puerta se abrió tras ella una mujer con no mas de cuarenta años con la mirada directa al chico comenzó a revisarlo

DRA. MIZUNO: buen día jovencito (comenzando a Checar su presión, su temperatura en fin corroborando que Terry no tuviese algún daño mas grave que los leves golpecillos)

TERRY: Buenos días Dra. Pero dígame la chica que estaba conmigo como esta

: es usted familiar de Mina

TERRY: no, pero dígame esta bien

: Como podría yo explicarle…mmm…su estado es critico (Terry quedo anonadado tras las palabras escuchadas) joven Grandchester se encuentra bien

TERRY: (a su mente vino la imagen de esa chica sus ojos tan profundos como los suyos) si, quiero verla

: lamento informarle que por el momento no es posible, acaba de salir del quirófano en un estado muy lamentable

TERRY: cual es su situación en estos momentos

DRA: MIZUNO: debido a la magnitud del impacto que llevo en la cabeza a entrado en estado de coma

TERRY: No, Dios Mio, no puede estar pasando esto

DRA: MIZUNO: pero eso no es lo mas grave debido a la fractura que recibió en la clavícula izquierda perdió demasiada sangre ya que el hueso atravesó la piel, la clavícula ya fue restaurada a través de la cirugía pero la sangre… perdio demaciada y su tipo no es muy comun, o al menos no aquí, y cuando me refiero aquí es que quiza no se encuentre en todo Japón

Terry quedo tan derribado el solo hecho de pensar que su nueva amiga podía morir lo aterraba, su mente voló a la noche anterior…  
>**************************FLASH BACK**************************<br>Después de lo ocurrido con Darién, el joven actor decidido junto con Mina que acompañarían a Serena a su casa, pasado un rato de caminar dejaron a la chica de los hodongos en su casa fue hasta entonces que Mina se dirigió a el:

MINA: Terry nos vemos luego ya es tarde y tengo que volver a casa

TERRY: te acompaño y puede que me platicas más de ti

MINA: acepto tu compañía solo por que mi casa esta cerca del teatro y supongo que te has de hospedar por ahí

TERRY: de hecho si estoy casi enfrente de la torre de Tokio al lado sur

MINA: yo voy al lado sur frente a la torre ahí tengo mi departamento

TERRY: ¿Vives sola? O con tus padres

MINA: (muy triste contesta) sola a mi madre nunca la conocí y mi padre hace un par de años que falleció

TERRY: lo lamento no fue mi intención recordarte cosas tristes

MINA: no te preocupes solo es que no lo asimilo aun, si no fuera por Serena y las chicas mí llegada a Japón hubiera sido terrible

TERRY: las quieres mucho verdad,

MINA: si

TERRY; pero dime como que desde tu llegada que acaso no eres de aqui

MINA: Lo que sucede es que mi padre era de aquí, mientras que mi madre era inglesa, solo que ella murió cuando yo naci y mi padre decidió dejar Inglaterra para volver a su pais yo me crie aquí hasta los diez años fue entonces que papa cayo en cama gracias a una terrible enfermedad y ya que jamas se volvio a casar solo tenia una tia ya muy vieja la cual ya no podia ver por mi debido a su avanzada edad, por ese motivo fui enviada a estudiar a Inglaterra con la herencia de mi madre, ella tenia una buena posición económica de la cual mi padre jamas dispuso solo que dure cuatro años en Londres después de tantos ruegos mi tia acepto que yo volviera a Japón, poco después ella fallecio tambien y fue entonces que conoci a la chicas

TERRY: tambien tengo sangre inglesa por parte de mi padre, valla yo me quejo de mi suerte y tú has pasado cosas peores y mírate radiante y sin queja alguna

MINA: Tu crees que vale la pena estar desperdiciando la vida en lamentaciones, cuando hay mucho por vivir lo pasado en el pasado, lo vivido, vivido esta, ya no hay marcha atrás solo hay que mirar hacia delante, los recuerdos nos dan vida pero las experiencias nos dan mas recuerdos para vivir y todos esos lindos recuerdos de personas amadas me dan fuerza para vivir el hoy

TERRY: me sorprendes valla metáfora pero es verdad, hemos llegado a la torre quiere s que te lleve a tu casa

MINA: no te preocupes es justo en aquel edificio (indicando mas o menos unos cincuenta metros frente a ellos) solo tengo que cruzar la calle

TERRY: pero me quedare mas tranquilo si te dejo frente a la puerta de tu departamento

MINA: No te preocupes

TERRY: insisto

MINA: (Convenciéndola- o mas bien ya no le quedo de otra) esta bien (cruzaron la calle)

TERRY: (entraron al edificio abordaron el elevador bajando en el octavo piso) bueno señorita ahora si me voy en paz nos vemos después

MINA: (sacando las llaves de su bolsillo abrió la puerta) no gustas pasar a tomar un poco de te, y no acepto un no (tomando al chico del brazo no le dejo alternativa- Terry si eso es lo que quería)

TERRY: (ya estando adentro no dejaba de admirar la elegancia del lugar tal parecía estar viendo los gustos de su padre por un momento se vio de nuevo en la mansión de los Grandchéster) Valla que tienes buen gusto

MINA: Gracias pasa siéntate (ofreciéndole un sillon que se encontraba la sala) te traigo un te o prefieres un café

TERRY: un te, estará bien

MINA: ¿negro? (el te negro es muy común en Inglaterra)

TERRY: Si

Mina se perdio en un pasillo que dirigía a la cocineta del lugar para volver con un par de tazas y una tetera acompañadas de galletillas todo sobre una muy fina charola de plata sentándose frente al actor comenzo a servir el te

MINA: Y que intencion tienes con Serena (valla que la pregunta fue directa) ¿azúcar?

TERRY: dos por favor, y sobre Serena no es lo que ese tipo dijo

MINA: no, entonces que es la verdad… toma (dándole la taza de te)

TERRY: gracias (tomando la taza) la verdad es… (Terry le contó todo a Mina como es que la conoció Serena ese mismo dia por la mañana, lo que sucedió frente al teatro, lo de la salida del restaurante, la llegada de Darién) y luego cuando tu y tus amigas llegaron ya de ahí tu sabes lo que paso

MINA: Asi que eso fue lo que paso…mmm… hay algo en ti que me dice que no mientes y Serena se escuchó demasiado segura al decírmelo

TERRY: entonces que crees tú

MINA: Les creo a ustedes, es verdad que Darien ama a Serena o la amo en algún momento pero lo de Reí tambien lo creo

TERRY: (terminándose el te se levanto) ya es un poco tarde y mañana tengo nuevamente funcion por la tarde  
>MINA: Mañana volvere a verte realmente me fascinó tu actuación, estuviste genial<p>

TERRY: te estare esperando

MINA: (con una mano en el pecho, justo en el corazón) "palabra de ingles" mañana estare de nuevo presente

TERRY: jajaja… no niegas tu linaje, sin duda alguna destacarías en la aristocracia…jajaja

MINA: (con los brazos cruzados y frunciendo el entre cejo) mmm…. no le veo la gracia Terriuce, nos vemos mañana

MINA: No te enojes Mina es solo que me causo gracia, me hisite recordar cuando mi padre me enseñaba como debia portarse un caballero ingles y el me retaba por que nom lo hacia bien

MINA: Bueno, bueno te `perdono por que dijiste que te trajo gratos recuerdos

TERRY: esta bien , mañana nos vemos

Tras el despido Mina se quedo aislada en sus pensamientos, mientras Terry comenzaba a sentir una linda pero extraña sensación…)

**************************FIN LASH BACK**************

La voz de la doctora trajo a Terry de vuelta de ese pequeño viaje

: Joven esta bien

TERRY: Es…te si, me podría decir que tipo de sangre necesita Mina

: "A" negativo

TERRY: yo soy "A" negativo

: habla usted en serio

TERRY: Cree que bromearía con algo asi, Dra. Puede sacarme toda la que sea necesaria (levantándose de la cama con intención de salir) pero que espera

DRA. MIZUNO: se que es urgente pero antes debemos realizarle varias pruebas en seguida mandare una enfermera para que lo acompañe al laboratorio me retiro para que pueda cambiarse

TERRY: no tarde por favor

Pasado unos cuantos minutos una chica de cabello rojizo le indicaba al castaño que la acompañara, el trayecto hacia el laboratorio se le hacia eterno fue justo cuando cruzaba por la sala de espera hasta que sus ojos se posaron en una chica de ojos azules que se aproximaba a la ventanilla de informes.

TERRY: ¡Serena!

SERENA: (la chica reconoció de inmediato esa voz y viro su mirada) ¡Terry! (corrio hacia el chico) Estas bien pero dime como esta Mina

TERRY: Es… te… (No sabia como decirle)

Pero una voz los interrumpió:

AMI: Mina esta grave (dirigiéndose a Serena) mi madre dice que si no encontramos un donante pronto morirá

SERENA: No puede ser, es mi culpa si yo no…

TERRY: No es tu culpa, nadie deseo que pasara esto, pero no te preocupes, por suerte Mina y yo somos del mismo tipo sanguíneo

Serena, Ami y Lita y Rei que se habian hacercado junto a Ami escucharon lo que el joven decia y al unisono todas dijeron

TODAS: en serio

TERRY: Claro, si que ha sido una fortuna, pero tengo que ir a que me relizen unas pruebas antes de las transfusión, no te preocupes Serena Mina estará bien, ya lo veras (y guiñándole un ojo se dio media vuelta)

SERENA: (la rubia no salia del sonrojo que el gesto del chico provoco en ella y un par de ojos azules solo miraban la escena desde un rincon de la sala de espera) Gracias Terry te estare esperando

LITA: Si no fuera por Mina no soportaría estar cerca de ti

SERENA: (fue entonces que la oji-azul se dio cuenta de la presencia de sus "amigas" y mas atrás de Lita y Ami se encontraba Rei) no te preocupes Lita a mi tampoco me agrada estar cerca de impostoras (mirando fijamente a Rei que al sentir su mirada solo hagacho la cabeza)

AMI: y si tienes razon todo ha sido tu culpa si no la hubieras llevado contigo a ese lugar esto no estaría pasando, pero como siempre eres una egoista Serena

Serena solo hagacho la mirada por que ella misma se sentia culpable por lo ocuriido a su amiga y a su nuevo amigo, Darien que se encontraba ahí no dejaba de mirar a la rubia ella sentia que la miraban pero decidio no voltear, justo en ese momento una chica de cabello cobrizo y un hombre de unos cuarenta años aproximados se dirigian a la ventanilla de informes cuando Terry regresaba ambos lo vieron y corrieron a su lado

KAREN: Terriuce ¿como estas?

ROBERT: Nos avisaron que sufriste un accidente y en cuanto nos enteramos nos venimos de inmediato

TERRY: no se preocupen estoy bien solo fueron un par de golpecillos

KAREN: Como vas a estar bien si te ves todo palido

ROBERT: le pedire a Alfons que se prepare para remplazarte

TERRY: NO te atrevas no es para tanto…

SERENA: Terry yo creo que seria lo mejor, después de todo estas debil por la transfusión

TERRY: no Serena esto no es nada y no dejare de actuar lo entendieron (dirigiéndose a sus compañeros)  
>ROBERT: Y bien Terriuce quien es esta linda jovencita<p>

TERRY: es una amiga

KAREN: No creo que a Susana le agrade mucho saber que tienes una "amiga" tan linda (diciendolo en un tono muy picaro)

TERRY: ¡Karen! ¡Basta! (grito, en realidad no le molesto el tono que uso al referirse a Serena, lo que le molesto fue el haberle recordado a Susana-de echo desde que habia conocido a serena se olvido por completo de la causante de su dolor)

SERENA: disculpe mi intromisión, mucho gusto(extendiendo la mano) Serena Tsukino soy amiga de Terry

ROBERT: (tomando la mano de Serena deposito un ligero beso en ella) Robert Hathaway compañero y jefe de Terry

KAREN: Encantada de conocerte (brindándole la mano) Karen Claire, compañera de trabajo de Terriuce

Las chicas junto con Darien observaban la escena justo cuando la madre de Ami salió, todos se arrimaron a ella rodeándola incluyendo a Serena y Terry

DRA. MIZUNO: Bueno chicos ya no hay de que preocuparse la transfusión a sido un éxito solo hay que esperar que despierte para ver como evoluciona si no hay mas inconvenientes pasado mañana podra irse a casa

TERRY: gracias dra por salbarla

DRA. MIZUNO: no gracias a usted y aDios por estar aquí usted es el que le ha salvado la vida

SERENA: (llorando de felicidad abrazo al joven) Gracias Terry que hubiera sido de Mina si tu no estuvieras aquí

TERRY: (el chico se sonrojo por la reaccion de la chica del cabello dorado y mas al ver que tanto Robert y Karen lo miraban con una linda sonrisa por el otro lado los demás lo miraban confusos y un par de ojos lo observaban con recelo) Serena no es nada solo crei que debia hacerlo

ROBERT: Por lo que veo si te encuentras bien (mirando a la chica que aun abrazaba a Terry)

SERENA: ( se solto de Terry mas colorada que nada) perdon es solo que me emocione demaciado (si como no jajaj)

KAREN: ya nos dimos cuenta

LITA: (se dirigia A Terry) gracias por lo que hizo no sabe como se lo agradezco Mina es mi amiga y estoy muy contenta de que este bien

AMI: Pero esto no significa que estamos olvidando lo de ayer (aclaraba)

TERRY: No hay nada que agradecer como le dije a Serena es algo que senti debia hacer por alguna extraña razon senti que era mi deber

Todos salieron del hospital ya que Mina no reseibiria visitas hasta la mañana siguiente y la mama de Ami dijo que no tenia ningun caso que se quedaran ya que Mina despertaria hasta mañana, ya ahí Robert les ofrecia llevar a Serena a su casa para después dirigirse al Teatro todos abordaron el auto rentado del mentor de Terry dejaron a la chica en su casa y los tres se dirigieron al teatro esa noche el joven actor actuo de lo mas motivado que al final de la funcion penso en la chica de ojos azules que lo hizo sentir mas feliz que nunca como si estubiera recueparando algo que hace tiempo lo habia perdido en su mente la imagen de Mina pasaba una y otra vez que era este sentimiento no lo sabia pero lo hacia feliz

CONTINUARA …


	6. Chapter 6

"**ESPERANDO"  
>CAPITULO: 6 POR: YADIRA KURAN<strong>

EL aroma a medicinas y alcohol se podían oler hasta el mas mínimo rincón de ese enorme hospital doctores y enfermeras caminaban de un lado a otro no se observaba ningún indicio de descanso, al parecer solo a esa chica que deambulaba por los pasillos del departamento de pediatría parecía no afectarle en absoluto el tiempo en ese no tan lindo lugar, pensaba en lo bello que era su trabajo, realmente lo amaba sin duda alguna creo que hasta el día de hoy esa era su mejor elección, no se equivoco en elegir su profesión, la chica estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no escucho la voz del director que la llamaba…

DR: ANDERSON: señorita White, señorita White… señorita White me esta escuchando (lo ultimo casi lo dijo gritando)

CANDY: (reacciono) perdón Dr. Me llamaba (sacando la lengua)

: al terminar su turno la espero en mi oficina (dando la vuelta comenzó a caminar)

CANDY: entendido. Solo entrego mi reporte y estoy con usted

Al cabo de un rato la chica termino con sus labores y dirigiéndose a la oficina de su superior pensaba en que esa tarde había quedado salir a comer con Archie el cual le comento tenia algo muy importante que decirle justo cuando su mente recordó la cara de nervios de su amigo se topo con la puerta de oficina así que sin pensarlo mas toco

Toc, toc, toc…

Adelante (se escucho una voz ronca desde el interior)  
>CANDY: Con permiso (entro) aquí estoy dígame que se le ofrece Dr. Anderson, en que puedo ayudarle<p>

DR: ANDERSON: tome asiento (la rubia acepto el ofrecimiento de su superior sentándose en el sillón frente al escritorio de este)

CANDY: Gracias…

: antes que nada déjeme decirle que ha sido para mi un placer trabajar con una persona tan eficiente como usted y que por su gran desempeño, tengo un encargo para usted… mañana mismo podrá regresar a Chicago, su estancia en California a concluido

CANDY: ¿pero porque? si usted mismo acaba de decir que he hecho un buen trabajo ¿Por qué? No entiendo

: a caso no desea volver a casa con su familia

CANDY: no es eso, solo que me tomo por sorpresa, fue muy repentino, pero dijo tener una "tarea" para mí

DR: ANDERSON: a eso voy, en tres semanas llegara un nuevo medico el cual usted apoyara en todo

CANDY: pero por que yo, si en Chicago hay mas enfermeras capaces

: por que usted tiene la suficiente experiencia en como asistir a Un medico, tanto en consultorio, como en quirófano y será de bastante ayuda para el, ya que es un novato

CANDY: ¡OH! comprendo y gracias yo solo he cumplido con mi deber, y el nuevo medico cuando llegara a Chicago  
>DR: ANDERSON: Ese es otro punto, usted deberá ir a recogerlo al aeropuerto internacional en la ciudad de Nueva York<p>

CANDY: ¡NUEVA YORK! Pero por que tan lejos

: alguna objeción

Candy: no ninguna, solo que… no puede llegar el solo

Dr. Anderson: lo que pasa es que es un medico de intercambio y es la primera vez que viene a America

CANDY: OK, siendo así no tengo mas remedio, y como lo identificare su hora de llegada, nombre

Dr. ANDERSON: (mirando unos documentos) Darién, Darién Chiba y llegara el sabado 24 de julio (no se me ocurrió otra fecha mas que la de mi cumpleaños) en el vuelo proveniente de la ciudad Tokio a las 4:30 P.m. aproximadamente, eso seria todo y espero tenga un buen viaje (entregando los documentos)

CANDY: Así lo are y muchas gracias por todo

Candy salio de la oficina del Dr. Anderson camino los vestidores pensaba que solo una vez estuvo en Nueva York y jamás volvió a regresar y hoy después de casi cuatro años volvería en fin Dios diría que `pasaría durante ese viaje, Nueva York era grande y solo una posibilidad en mil de encontrárselo, la rubia se cambio el uniforme y salio de aquel hospital que fuera su lugar de trabajo por mas de dos años si no hubiese sido por Archie que decidió estudiar "Derecho en Administración de empresas" en la universidad de Los Ángeles se hubiera sentido realmente sola, cuando su mirada se cruzo con un par de ojos color miel…

CANDY: Tienes rato esperando

ARCHIE: acabo de llegar es que tuve que entregar un trabajo en la universidad (ofreciéndole el brazo) ven vamos, te voy a llevar a comer al restauran mas elegante de la ciudad

CANDY: Archie, desde la mañana estas muy misterioso que pasa

ARCHIE: espera y lo veras (así abordaron el auto del chico y condujo a un restauran italiano muy elegante) aquí esta "Acordate da me" el mejor restauran en Berbely Hills aquí se encuentra la mejor comida Italiana pero ven (al entrar un joven de tiernos ojos púrpura observo a la pareja y dirigiendo ce a Archie)

MESERO: Tienen reservación o les ofrezco un lugar

ARCHIE: Si, a nombre de Archibald Cornell mesa para tres

CANDY: ¿para tres?

MESERO: (Revisando la libreta de reservaciones) ¡aquí esta! Su otra acompañante ya ha llegado los esta esperando, adelante

El chico los llevo a un lugar muy apartado del restauran en verdad era hermoso el lugar y mientras se acercaban a la mesa indicada se observaba una linda cabellera rubia arreglada en un perfecto peinado alto, Candy sintió un nerviosismo y al estar frente a esa mujer supo el por que…

ARCHIE: Señora le agradezco mucho el haber aceptado mi invitación a comer (besando su mano delicadamente) déjeme presentarle a mi prima la señorita Candice White Andrey (la mujer se quedo sorprendida al ver a esa chiquilla)  
>CANDY: Ele… Eleonor Becquer<p>

ELEONOR: Candy

ARCHIE: (confundido) se conocen

CANDY Y ELEONOR: si…  
>CANDY: claro es la…<p>

ARCHIE: Mejor actriz del mundo

ELEONOR: no exagere no soy tan buena

ARCHIE: pero Candy esta era mi sorpresa, se que tambien admiras a la señora Becquer aun recuerdo aquella tarde con Stern, pero ya la conocias antes que a mi pero por que no me lo habías dicho ¿Dónde?, ¿Cómo?

CANDY: Fue hace ya algun tiempo en Escocia…

ELEONOR: No te preocupes ya no es un secreto lo de Terry (ya todos sentados tomaban la carta para ver el menu)

ARCHIE: ¡Terry! Que tiene que ver el con una persona tan importante como usted

CANDY: Archie… ella…

ELEONOR: Yo soy la madre de Terry (Archie casi se cae de la silla al oir tal confecion) y por lo que veo tambien conoces a mi hijo

ARCHIE: fuimos compañeros de colegio y en algun momento rivales en ideologias  
>CANDY: (con un poco de temor se animo a preguntar) y el como esta<p>

ELEONOR: con mucho trabajo, justo ahora se encuentra en una gira mundial la cual para fines de mes concluirá y regresara a Nueva York

CANDY: Me alegro, se lo merece

ARCHIE: si que se ha convertido en un actor de renombre justo en la mañana leía en el periódico, su gran éxito en tierras niponas

ELEONOR: Sin asi es, a pesar de que tuvo un pequeño percance justo ayer, cuando me avisaron quería partir de inmediato pero luego el me hablo para decir que todo estaba bien, el oirlo me tranquilizo

CANDY: Y que le paso

ELEONOR: un pequeño accidente automovilístico, pero gracias a Dios esta bien pero… (Dudo) dice que la chica que lo acompañaba no le fue tan bien como a el

ARCHIE: pero lo importante es que el esta bien (tomando la mano de Candy el cual este gesto no paso inadvertido por la dama)

ELEONOR: Si pero Terry realmente se oía acongojado por esa chica

MESERO: puedo tomar su orden

Los tres pidieron platillos diferentes y después de una larga charla que se mantuvo en si Archie alagando a Eleonor no se volvio a mencionar a Terry en lo absoluto Candy se quedo pensando en las palabras de la madre de Terry ¿Quién era esa chica? A caso era Susana, no se atreveria a averiguar mas asi que decidio dejar el tema por la paz y se unio a la platica de sus acompañantes….

ARCHIE: seria para mi un placer estar de nuevo admirando su trabajo

ELEONOR: Y tu Candy iras a la obra

CANDY: Si cuando es

ARCHIE: pasado mañana en la noche o pero lo olvidaba te toca guardia

CANDY: Ya no me han dado mi traslado de nuevo a Chicago

ARCHIE: en serio por que no me lo habias mencionado

CANDY: (dandole un golpesillo en la sien) tonto por que hasta hoy me lo informaron

ELEONOR: (no perdia de vista a la pareja de jóvenes y con un dejo de tristeza) entonces los estaré esperando para mi sera un placer que me acompañen

CANDY: Ahí estaremos verdad Archie

ARCHIE: como podria faltar o cielos nadie me creera cuando les diga que la misma Eleonor Becquer me invito

ELEONOR: no es para tanto, me retiro ya que tengo un compromiso joven Cornell, Candy me dio mucho gusto el volver a verte

CANDY: A mi tambien me dio gusto verla de nuevo

ARCHIE: Que este bien y no dude ahí estaremos y cuando vea a Terry dele saludos de mi parte

ELEONOR: Asi lo Hare ( dando media vuelta y se alejo,y pensando se dijo) veo que a logrado olvidarlo pobre de mi Terry creo que lo mejor es no enterarlo de este encuentro

EN el restauran Archie pedia la cuenta y tambien se marchaban del lugar ya llegando a la casa propiedad de la familia Andrey en Berbely Hills Archie le decia a Candy la emocion que sintio el compartir la mesa con su actriz favorita lo que pasa es que Candy y Archi vivian en la casa de los Andrey pues Albert asi lo habia designado

ARCHIE: Candy yo tambien tengo algo muy importante que decirte

CANDY: Que pasa Archie

ARCHIE: Yo igual regreso a Chicago, pedire en matrimonio a Annie

CANDY: (Abrazandolo) ARCHIE Annie ya lo sabe

ARCHIE: Aun no, sera una sorpresa he terminado mi carrera y Albert me ofrecio ayudarle con los negocios en Chicago, solo que no queria dejarte sola, pero ahotra que se que vuelves; Annie estara doblemente feliz

CANDY: Me alegro por ustedes ya te estabas tardando crei que era mas facil que Annie te pediria en matrimonio antes de que tu lo hicieras jasjajaja

Y asi pasaron los días Candy y Archie asistieron al teatro a ver a Eleonor y a la mañana siguiente emprendieron su vuelo a Chicago que les depararía el destino no lo sabían pero ambos estaban felices de volver a casa

Al otro lado de la esfera terrestre un chico de ojos azules se despedía de sus amigas Serena me dio mucho gusto conocerte jamás te olvidare y debería s tomar en cuenta lo que Karen te propuso si te decides aquí esta mi dirección (entregándole una tarjetilla)

SERENA: gracias Terry por lo que hiciste por Mina, y bueno no creo tener el talento que dijo Karen pero lo tendré muy presente y en una de esas y me animo

TERRY: Mina. Mina, Mina que mas te puedo decir que eres una chica excepcional y muy fuerte mira que te has recuperado tan solo en una semana yo ya fui a cumplir a Paris y vuelvo y ya andas como si nada (no pudo evitar abrazarla) te extrañare

MINA: igual yo (sentia que su corazon se desmoronaba no entendia el porque de este sentimiento) ire a visitarte pronto y talvez vallamos juntos a Inglaterra ya que nada mas has invitado a Serena

TERRY: (Se sonrojo y miro a Serena provocandole el sonrojo tambien) tonta, me tengo que ir ya estan anunciando mi vuelo (comenzo a alejarse)

SERENA: hasta pronto Terry (ondeaba su mano derecha)

TERRY: Nos vemos "llorona"

Y asi se marcho regresando de nuevo a "su Vida" las chicas se fueron del lugar cada una pensando en que harian de hoy en adelante…


	7. Chapter 7

DECICIONES ¿CORRECTAS?  
>CAPITULO: 7 POR: YADIRA KURAN<p>

Darién caminaba por los pasillos de la universidad de Katou el furor que rodeaba su cuerpo lo hizo recordar la charla que mantuvo con el director de la universidad días antes del enfrentamiento con Terry

***************FLASH BACK*****************

Toc, toc, toc,  
>Adelante (se escucho una voz masculina)<p>

DARIEN: Buenos días Dr. Tsukimori me mando usted llamar

DR. TSUKIMORI: Así es

DARIEN: Aquí estoy dígame en que puedo ayudarle

: Vamos, vamos chico cual es la prisa, siéntate (indicándole el asiento libre frente a el)

DARIEN: gracias, pero que es lo que pasa, porque tanta urgencia de verme

: antes que nada déjame felicitarte, por tu buen desempeño como estudiante, en realidad has sido el mejor, y por lo mismo te he tomado en cuenta, disculpa mi atrevimiento pero te he recomendado para adquirir una plaza después de la graduación

DARIEN: por el contrario, me alegra que me este tomando en cuenta, yo solo he tratado de dar lo mejor, por mi no hay ningún problema

: entonces no hay problema si tienes que viajar

DARIEN: Si es por mi bien, dudo que lo sea

: Darién, Darién, no necesito que me respondas ahora, tienes límite para contestar si lo tomas o lo dejas una semana antes de la graduación, ya que la plaza que te ofrezco es en ., en la CD. De Chicago

DARIEN: ¡.! , pero… este

: Como te dije no te precipites y medítalo, así que puedes retirarte y continua con tus clases

DARIEN: Gracias, y realmente lo pensare (salio de la oficina del director y se marcho)

*****************FIN FLASH BACK****************

Ahora estaba frente a su mentor y sin miramientos le dijo:

DARIEN: Acepto, su ofrecimiento, iré a America

DR. TSUKIMORI: sabia que al final tomarías la decisión mas conveniente, y valla que el as hecho sin duda alguna es una oportunidad de oro de esas que solo una vez en la vida

DARIEN: Lo se, pero dígame cuando partiré

DR. TSUKIMORI: En un mes aproximadamente

DARIEN: tanto, la graduación es la próxima semana, mmm… no se si se pudiera antes

DR. TSUKIMORI: Por mi no hay problema, si no por el contrario mucho mejor solo que había puesto ese tiempo por que quizá te gustaría estar con tu familia

DARIEN: Por eso no se preocupe y nuevamente gracias

DR. TSUKIMORI: Estamos en contacto, en cuanto tenga tus documentos y todo este arreglado partirás, y suerte

DARIEN: Arigato Tsukimori-sensei

Darién manejaba a toda velocidad de regreso a su departamento y recordaba a una linda chica de mirada azul, si por ella hubiera rechazado esta oferta ya que no estaba dispuesto a volverla a dejar sola, pero ella no lo amaba y que mejor que buscar su camino lejos de todo lo que le recordara a Serena, al fin ya la decisión estaba tomada y nada lo cambiaria…

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨En la soledad de esa habitación Serena recordaba la noche en la que se despidió de sus nuevos amigos al lado de Mina disfrutaba de una hermosa velada al lado de los protagonistas de la obra de teatro presentada por la compañía Stratford…

********************FLASH BACK**************+

KAREN: Y por que no vienes con nosotros Serena, veras que norte America te gustara

SERENA: Y que podré hacer yo allá, además estoy a punto de entrar a la universidad

KAREN: por lo mismo, en cuanto termine la gira volveré a Nueva York y desde hace algún tiempo he querido abrir una academia de modelaje y tu realmente me agradas, me gustaría que fueras mi modelo

SERENA: jajajajaj si como no yo de modelo ya me imagino (dos estrellas se reflejan en su mirada) no crea que sea lo mío

MINA: Como puedes decir eso deberías intentarlo y puede que te conviertas en una TOP- modelo

TERRY: si Serena deberías intentarlo además será muy grato tenerte con nosotros

KAREN: Si, acepta ya que eres la indicada, además alguien estará feliz (mirando de reojo a Terry que se dio cuenta de la intención de las palabras de su amiga)

SERENA: No se, lo pensare  
>KAREN: OK, pero lo pensaras, ya es algo<p>

TERRY: Y tú (mirando a la chica que estaba platicando con Robert)

SERENA: Sabían que a Mina le gusta la actuación

K., T., R.: ¡no!

MINA: No es para tanto, Serena

SERENA: Mina actúa muy bonito, pero desde que se fue Y… (Fue interrumpida por Mina)

MINA: no es mucho, tan solo estuve un año en la escuela de actuación en Okinawa, pero después me retire

ROBERT: y por que lo hiciste

TERRY: Deberías continuar actuando, algo me dice que amas hacerlo

KAREN: danos una demostración, si

SERENA: Si Mina por favor

MINA: Esta bien, pero prometan no burlarse… y como que les gustaría

KAREN: Romeo y Julieta, lo has leído

MINA: Por su puesto, amo a Shakespeare… Terry podrías ayudarme

TERRY: Claro (Robert hizo a un lado los sillones, `para darle espacio a los chicos y comenzaron)

TERRY: ¿pero que luz se deja ver allí? ¿Es el sol que sale ya por los balcones del levante? Sal hermoso sol, y mata con tus rayos de envidia a la luna, que esta pálida y ojerosa por que vence tu hermosura cualquier ninfa de tu coro…

MINA: ¡pobre de mí!

TERRY: ¡Hablo! Siento de nuevo su voz ¡Ángel de amores que en medio de la noche te me apareces, como emisario de los cielos a la asombrada vista de los mortales!…

MINA: ¡Romeo, Romeo! ¿Por qué eres tu Romeo? ¿Por qué no renuncias al nombre de tus padres? Y si careces de valor para tanto, ámame, y no me tendré por Capuleto.

TERRY: ¿Qué debo hacer continúo escuchando o hablo?

MINA: A caso no eres tú mi enemigo. Es el nombre de Montesco, que llevas ¿Pero que es Montesco? No es ni pie ni mano ni brazo ni rostro ni fragmento de la naturaleza humana ¿Por qué no tomas otro nombre?

TERRY: (por que su forma de actuar me recuerda tanto a ella) Si de tu palabra me adueño, llámame tu amante, he imagíname que me he bautizado otra vez y he perdido el nombre de Romeo

MINA: ¿Y quien eres tu, en medio de la oscuridad de la noche vienes a sorprender mis secretos

TERRY: No se de cierto mi nombre, ya que tu detestas ese nombre amada MIA…

MINA: Contadas expresiones he oído de esa boca, no es obstante te reconozco ¿No eres Romeo? ¿Ni eres de los Montesco?

TERRY: No seré ni una ni otra cosa , si las dos te molestan ángel mío

MINA: ¿Cómo has llegado asta aquí y cual es tu propósito? los muros de esa puerta son muy altos, aquí podrías encontrar la muerte siendo quien eres mi familia podría encontrarte

TERRY: Con las alas que me dio el amor, salte los elevados muros, además no le tengo miedo a tus familiares

MINA: te mataran si te ecuntran aquí  
>ROBERT: (aplaudiendo) fantástico, hermoso valla que no pareces una estudiante de actuación Mina<p>

KAREN: Sin duda alguna tienes el talento y en este ámbito es lo que se requiere talento y nada más que eso

SERENA: (no podía ni hablar esta sorprendida jamás imagino que su amiga fuese tan capaz) Mina eres formidable

MINA: No es para tanto, además todo es gracias a que Terry me ayudo

TERRY: No Mina todo fue gracias a que supiste llevar el equilibrio de las líneas y si estoy de acuerdo con Karen

ROBERT: Mina si te decides en ir a . sabes donde encontrarnos (dándole una tarjeta) es la dirección de nuestro teatro

MINA: Gracias lo tomare en cuenta

KAREN: Así que Serena no lo pienses mas te estaré esperando

TERRY: Nos tenemos que ir ya que mañana partiremos de vuelta a "casa"(lo ultimo lo dijo sin ánimos)

SERENA: OK mañana nos vemos…

****************FIN FLASH BACK**************

Ya en el aeropuerto Mina despedía a Serena pues las clases terminaron y la chica de los Hodongos aceptaba la propuesta de Karen, Mina también había aceptado la propuesta de Robert en trabajar con la compañía Stratford pero su partida al nuevo continente seria un poco después ya que tenia que arreglar unos pendientes, los padres de Serena la despedía con mucha tristeza incluso su hermano la extrañaría, pero su familia la apoyaba y si esto es lo que ella quería a ellos les tocaba apoyarla

SERENA: mama, papa los voy a extrañar(abrazándolos) pero prometo estar en contacto con ustedes, los quiero

M y P: Nosotros también

SERENA: Sammy te extrañare

VOZ: "pasajeros del vuelo 568 con destino a la CD. De New York favor de abordar por el anden 3"

SERENA: Mina te estaré esperando, me tengo que ir , los quiero a todos (tomando su equipaje se dio media vuelta) Adiós

TODOS: Adiós Serena (y axial la vieron perderse entre la multitud)

En el interior del avión Serena tomaba su asiento casi al final y por una extraña razón sintió un calido sentimiento recorrer su cuerpo "America" se decía, no muy lejos de ahí un joven de ojos tristes y azulados tomaba asiento en el área de primera clase sin darse cuenta que sus destinos aunque cerca se alejaban cada vez mas…


	8. Chapter 8

´"DESTINOS CRUZADOS"

CAPITULO: 8 POR: YADIRA KURAN

Velozmente una chica salía de ese lujoso hotel y cruzando la calle con viveza indicaba la parada del taxi que cruzaba por la 5ta avenida, lo peor ya lo había logrado, el llegar a Nueva York aunque el miedo aun la invadía, junto con los malos recuerdos de esa vieja ciudad aun recordaba la palabras de sus buenos amigos y mas que eso su única familia, la chica abordo el taxi. Pero sin que ella se diera cuenta un par de ojos azules la miraban profundamente, y al igual que ella tomo un taxi…

CHOFER: ¿a donde la llevo?

CANDY: al aeropuerto

CHOFER: OK, al lado norte o al sur

CANDY: No se, pero voy a donde llegan los vuelos internacionales

CHOFER: A lado sur, muy bien

Candy miraba a su alrededor cruzaron casi toda la ciudad y fue cuando algo llamo su atención desde lo alto de una marquesina el afiche de una nueva obra de la cual el seria nuevamente el protagonista, así es Macbeth estaria en escena bajo el cargo de la grandiosa compañía teatral Stanford como olvidar aquellas caras si fueron las mismas que en aquella ocasión, solo bajo su mirada y un amargo recuerdo la envolvió hasta que…

CHOFER: señorita hemos llegado

CANDY: Por fin se me hizo eterno el recorrido, ¿cuanto le debo?

CHOFER: son cinco dólares  
>CANDY: (abriendo su bolso saco un billete) aquí tiene, muchas gracias<p>

La rubia entro como alma que lleva el diablo, ya que el vuelo llegaría a las 4:15 y ya pasaba de la media, al entrar se dirigió a la sala de llegadas y acercándose al modulo de información observo en la pantalla que el vuelo que ella esperaba esta apunto de aterrizar…

CANDY: valla que suerte el vuelo se atrasó un poco (se decía la chica mientra su corazón por alguna razón comenzó a latir con tal rapidez que no se explicaba el por que9 que me sucede, talvez es mi curiosidad por saber como es el nuevo medico, si eso es, no hay otra explicación (así que tomo asiento hasta el extremo final de la derecha)

No muy lejos de ahí, en si en la misma sala de espera, pero al extremo opuesto al cual Candy se encontraba, un chico de cabello castaño se hallaba sentado con la cabeza gacha, con una gorra y lentes oscuros miraba la puerta de donde llegarían los pasajeros del vuelo proveniente de Tokio, mas derepente sintió un escalofrío el cual le recorrió las espina dorsal, el frío que sintió lo hizo voltear al otro extremo de la inmensa sala, pero cuando sus intensos ojos azules comenzaron a merodear entre los presentes su curiosidad fue interrumpida…

VOCEADORA: "arribo del vuelo 568 proveniente de la ciudad de Tokio con horario de las 4.15 Salida general por la puerta N.3, los pasajeros de primera clase saldrán por la puerta N.5"

TERRY: ¡Por fin! (asta que su linda mirada se poso en una joven rubia) Bienvenida (la chica se abalanzo hacia el y con esa efusividad que la identificaba lo abrazo, Terry correspondió al abrazo muy alegremente, pero por el movimiento tan rápido que realizo hizo que la gorra y lentes cayeran lentamente) Serena…

CANDY: (miraba detenidamente la foto del chico que a partir de ahora seria su compañero de trabajo, si que era buen mozo pensó y al hacerlo se sonrojo) Candy, que cosas piensas, (encontrando lo que estaba esperando se dirigió hasta el) Buenas tardes, ¿Darien Chiba?

DARIEN: Si, ¿Candice White?

CANDY: Si, mucho gusto (extendiendo su mano en señal de saludo) a partir de hoy seré la enfermera que lo asistirá

DARIEN: el gusto es mío (posando sus labios en la mano de la chica) y espero seamos muy buenos amigos además de muy buenos compañeros de trabajo

Pero justo cuando Darien se inclino, la mirada de Candy distinguió la figura de Terry abrazando a una hermosa chica, la cual no era Susana entonces recordó:

*************FLASH BACK********

"CANDY: y el como esta

ELEONOR: con mucho trabajo, justo ahora se encuentra en una gira mundial la cual para fines de mes concluirá y regresara a Nueva York

CANDY: Me alegro, se lo merece

ARCHIE: si que se ha convertido en un actor de renombre justo en la mañana leía en el periódico, su gran éxito en tierras niponas

ELEONOR: Si, así es, a pesar de que tuvo un pequeño percance justo ayer, cuando me avisaron quería partir de inmediato pero luego el me hablo para decir que todo estaba bien, el oírlo me tranquilizo

CANDY: Y que le paso

ELEONOR: un pequeño accidente automovilístico, pero gracias a Dios esta bien pero… dice que la chica que lo acompañaba no le fue tan bien como a el

ARCHIE: pero lo importante es que el esta bien

ELEONOR: Si pero Terry realmente se oía acongojado por esa chica

*************+FIN FLASH BACK********

CANDY: (Será la chica de la que hablo Eleonor)

DARIEN: Señorita White, le sucede algo, se siente bien de pronto se puso pálida

CANDY: Es…t… si estoy bien solo que imagine ver un viejo amigo, pero me equivoque, (mintió y sus preciosos ojos esmeralda contuvieron las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir, tomo aire y se dio la vuelta) nos vamos Doctor (volviendo la cabeza para dirigirse a Darien, y sin darse cuenta el movimiento que hizo, provoco que el chico se sonrojara ya que la sensualidad que derrocho lo impresiono) ¿tengo algo?

DARIEN: No (tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo) y si ya podemos irnos…

Serena no podía ni respirar y no era que Terry la abrazara muy fuerte, mas bien era calido y asta placentero, lo que la inquieto era la imagen del chico que estaba a una no muy corta distancia frente a ella y a espaldas de Terry, aunque estaba de espaldas ella lo reconocería con los ojos vendados, su nerviosismo se comenzó a notar, Terry se dio cuenta de que temblaba

TERRY: (La tomo de los hombros y poco a poco la separo de el) Serena ocurre algo, te sientes mal, mira que me estas preocupando… Serena que te pasa…

SERENA: Da… Darien (volteo su mirada hasta encontrar la de Terry)  
>TERRY: ¿Que pasa con Darien?<p>

SERENA: (señalando el lugar donde se encontraba el pelinegro) esta aquí

TERRY: (volteo a donde la chica señalaba) ¿Dónde? Yo no lo veo por ningún lado (miraba de un lado a otro) Serena estas segura que era el

SERENA: No lo se, creo fue mi imaginación (al ver que no estaba donde lo había visto)

TERRY: (la tomo por los hombros y la atrajo hacia el) Serena tonta, lo extrañas ¿verdad? (mas que pregunta fue afirmación, y tomando el equipaje de la chica) vámonos, Karen nos espera, ¿estas segura de compartir el departamento con ella?

SERENA: ¡Terry!

TERRY: Yo solo decia, es que si en el teatro a veces es algo, como te podre explicar "exagerada" ya me imagino como sera cohabitar con ella todo el tiempo, "pobre Serena"

SEERENA: (lo miro y los gestos que l chico hacia la hicieron sonreir) siempre me alegras, eres la medicina perfecta para la tristeza, gracias Terry

TERRY: ¿Por qué?

SERENA: (depositando un beso en su mejilla) por ser mi amigo (y salio corriendo de ese lugar al llegar afuera quedo impresionada con la inmensidad de esa ciudad) "America kawaii, sugoi" (. es lindo, es maravilloso)

Y asi esos cuatro chicos aunque cerca cada vez se alejaban mas el uno de otro, solo el tiempo decidiría lo que pasaría, pero por ahora no era el momento de que la chispa brotara de nuevo. Terry y Serena se alejaban de ese lugar con bastantes metas y proyectos que quizá lograrían, día a día su amistad crecía profundamente y más que amistad algo se transformaba en sus corazones.  
>Por otro lado Darien y Candy se dirigían al hotel y sin saber que su encuentro traería heridas que aun no sanaban y abriría nuevas pero también traería alegría y en silencio Candy recordaba la escena antes vista, si que Terry había cambiado ahora era mas varonil y apuesto, pero ella ya no estaba en su vida. Darien ensimismado en sus recuerdos fue perturbado al pasar por las calles de Broadway y al mirar aquel afiche apretó los puños y cerrando los ojos visualizo a aquella chiquilla sonriéndole dulcemente. En ese momento un auto emparejo, el taxi en el cual viajaban y al llegar a la esquina siguiente el taxi dio vuelta a la derecha y el auto al lado contrario, así sus destinos se cruzaban una vez mas pero poco a poco se alejaban.<p>

¿Cuáles serán las aventuras que esperaran a nuestros amigos?

¿Cuánto mas pendrar que sufrir?

¿Será que tienen la felicidad delante de ellos?

CONTINUARA…


	9. Chapter 9

_**Nueva vida ¿nuevo amor?  
>Capitulo: 9 por: Yadira Kuran<strong>_

Un par de ojos azul cielo observaban fijamente la entrada de ese lujoso hotel con ansia y desesperación esperaba la llegada de esa chica, su nerviosismo y su desesperación era inmensa…

Candy: bueno Doctor hemos llegado, he reservado un cuarto para usted, ya que pensé desearía descansar antes de que partamos hacia Chicago. 

DARIEN: muchas gracias Señorita White (dirigiéndose a la recepción) 

Candy: por favor la llave del cuarto 120 y una reservación a nombre de Darién Chiba 

RECEPCIONISTA: Aquí están señorita Andrey, una cosa más hay una persona que la vino a buscar… 

CANDY: ¿Quién? (pregunto con nerviosismo, quizá Terry también la vio en el aeropuerto o tal vez Albert se decía…cuando escucho una voz que la dejo perpleja) 

VOZ: tanto tiempo sin vernos Candy, dijiste que jamás volverías. 

CANDY: Su…Susana (la veía tan diferente de pie y radiante, hermosa como siempre, la elegancia y la feminidad que desbordaba era fascinante, imposible que Terry no la amara) 

Después del accidente de Susana la fama de Terry comenzó a crecer, comenzó a tener varias giras por el país y por el continente, así que fue adquiriendo una muy buena cantidad de pago por su trabajo, fue entonces que trato a Susana con los mejores médicos del país, no escatimo en los gastos, hasta verla de pie nuevamente, una prótesis en la pierna y mucha terapia fue lo que logro, que Susana volviera a valerse por sí misma. 

SUSANA: Así es veo que te sorprende verme 

CANDY: Solo que jamás imagine verte de esta manera tan… tan bien, me alegra Susana, realmente 

SUSANA: ¿has venido, a buscarlo? (su pregunta fue tan directa) 

CANDY: No, Susana (ella también se escuchó tan segura) 

Fue hasta entonces que, Susana se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola, ya que Darién por un extraño motivo veía que la presencia de la ojiazul, inquietaba a la oji-verde. 

DARIEN: Darién Chiba (ofreciendo su mano en señal de saludo) ¿con quién tengo el gusto? 

CANDY: perdón Darién, ella es Susana… (Fue interrumpida) 

SUSANA: Susana Marlowe, prometida de Terrence Granchéster 

DARIEN: ¿Terrence Granchéster? 

CANDY: ¿Lo conoces? 

DARIEN: (para que abrí mi bocata) Lo vi una vez actuar (mintió) 

SUSANA: Claro quien no lo conoce si es el mejor actor de Broadway, pero usted es el novio de Candy 

Tanto Candy, como Darién estaban ensimismados en sus pensamientos que no escucharon a Susana, valla que a los dos habían quedado sorprendidos al saber que era aún la prometida de Terry, y ya que ninguno de los dos contesto o aclaro lo que Susana preguntaba la oji azul, parecía complacida, al ver a Candy al lado de Darién 

SUSANA: (en verdad es muy guapo, me alegro, ya que no tengo por qué preocuparme mas) Candy (volviendo a la realidad) me alegra haberte saludado después de tanto tiempo, pero me tengo que ir, ya que Terry se preocupara si llega a casa y no me encuentra, los ensayos ya han de estar por terminar 

CANDY: a mí también me dio gusto, y saluda a Terry de mi parte 

SUSANA: ok, y espero que en tu próxima visita, nos avises y así los cuatro vallamos a tomar un café, fue un placer conocerlo Darien 

Ambos chicos se miraron confundidos por las palabras de Susana. 

Darien: (si como no, yo estar cerca de ese tipo) Igualmente Señorita Marlowe 

Susana se despidió y marcho del lugar , feliz de saber que Candy ya no tenía ojos para Terry o eso era lo que ella creía, por otro lado tanto Candy como Darien compadecían a la chica por que según ellos Terry la engañaba, ambos chicos se retiraron a sus habitaciones, confundidos. 

Ya en la soledad de su habitación Darien recordaba las imágenes de Terry y Serena, cavia la posibilidad de que su niña era engañada por ese patán, pero aunque el mintiera, al final ella había aceptado y eso significaba "engaño", no había más respuesta que esa, es verdad que lo encontró besándose o más bien besado por Reí. Confundió y celoso a la vez, pensaba en que quizá había hecho mal en dejar a Serena, al final Terry, volvía con su prometida y después de divertirse con su niña… 

DARIEN: ¡Rayos! Como iba a saber que él estaba comprometido, ya no hay vuelta atrás. ¡Serena me haces falta! 

Y con la imagen de aquella chica en sus pensamientos, suspiro, y sin querer desvió sus pensamientos hacía la chica de cabellos rizados y esa primera impresión de sensualidad que la joven enfermera derrocho en el aeropuerto, simplemente vago en sus pensamientos hasta provocarse un leve sonrojo, sin darse cuenta este nuevo encuentro sería algo que al final cambiaría su vida, solo el tiempo diría, pero por el momento tenía una prioridad y esa era, ser uno de los mejores médicos.

No muy lejos de ahí más bien en la habitación continua, Candy no salía de su asombro y las mismas preguntas rotaban su mente ¿Quién era esa chica? y si estaba comprometido con Susana ¿Por qué? Miraba de tal manera a la otra, no es que estuviera celosa de aquella rubia de coletas, o ¿sí? A lo mejor en lo más profundo de su ser deseaba que Terry dejara a Susana y la buscara, sabía que era un sentimiento egoísta, pero al final ella también lo amaba, de nueva cuenta se equivocó, realmente fue muy vanidosa al pensar así, y al darse cuenta de que Terry no la busco, y por el contrario enmendó su vida, buscando el amor y cumpliendo su promesa de ser feliz. 

CANDY: pero que te quejas (se decía en voz alta) tú lo abandonaste, ni siquiera le diste, ni te diste la oportunidad, de arreglar las cosas de la mejor manera, Así ni Susana, ni Terry, ni yo hubieran sufrido de tal manera, sin duda Susana terminaría aceptando las cosas, pero por lo contrario lo arrojaste a sus brazos sin ni siquiera hacer el intento, el al final no la amo, termino refugiándose en otros brazos, encontró lo que tú no le supiste dar, amor. Al final la egoísta no fue ni Susana, ni su madre, fui yo sí al menos hubiera tenido el valor, si al menos viera pensado un poco en Terry, él hubiera luchado conmigo, al final ellas lo entenderían, q el amor no se fuerza, se gana. 

Esta y mil reclamaciones son las que, invadían el corazón de la oji-verde, simplemente había perdido, y ya no tenía esperanza, porque de lo que si estaba segura, es de que Terry miraba de una manera especial a esa chica, el brillo y la sonrisa dibujada en sus labios decían más que mil palabras, al cabo de un rato y después de derramar lágrimas poco, a poco, fue entrando en el plácido mundo de Morfeo 

A la mañana siguiente tanto Darien, como Candy se encontraban tomando el desayuno en el restaurant del hotel, tanto medico como enfermera, deseaban ir a chicago para comenzar sus labores, pues sobre todas las cosas, amaban su trabajo, terminaron el desayuno, y se marcharon al aeropuerto, al abordar el avión Candy dio una vista atrás, ahí de nuevo se quedaba esa vieja ciudad llevándose con el recuerdo de un viejo amor, de hoy en adelante trataría de comenzar una nueva vida y por qué quizá un nuevo amor.


	10. Chapter 10

"_**SUEÑOS"**_

_**CAPITULO: 10 POR: YADIRA KURAN**_

Hay momentos en los que creemos que nada tiene sentido, en que creemos que lo que realmente estábamos esperando jamás llegara…

La tenue luz del sol comenzaba a dar su primera vista, en esa gran ciudad, entre ajetreos y los ruidos que esa gran urbe otorgaba. Un nuevo día comenzaba.

La decepción de creer perdido lo que jamás tuviste, de perder por lo que jamás pudiste pelear, o por lo que jamás intentaste luchar, podría decirse que la batalla la perdiste desde el momento en que no intentaste afrentarte a las adversidades, si quizá hubiese tenido más iniciativa, si tal vez hubiese dejado el orgullo de lado, pero creí que al final regresaría a mi lado, pero me equivoque y arrojándole a los brazos de alguien a quien no amaba, se dio cuenta de mi falta de amor y el no luchar juntos, orillándole a surcar nuevos mares. Como marinero en alta mar encontró en tierras lejanas, lo que en su puerto jamás encontró.

Estos eran los torturantes pensamientos de cierta chica, que al alba de un nuevo día la sofocaban…

Fue hasta ese momento en que recordó, el camino que había elegido. Y con un dejo de tristeza, se levantó de la ancha cama de esa hermosa habitación, y se dirigió a la ducha.

En la habitación contigua, unos ojos azules miraban con rabia y celo, la irónica vista que daba el enorme ventanal de la habitación de ese hotel, y agresivamente y con irritación bajo las persianas, vaya que el destino se ensañaba, en mostrarle lo que más detestaba, lo más importante es que en un par de horas estaría lejos de ese lugar, que si las cosas no se hubieran dado de esta manera lo vería hermoso y sorprendente, pero hoy detestaba tanto Nueva York, y alejando estos pensamientos, termino de cambiarse y salir a buscar a su linda acompañante.

Toc, toc, toc…

Darién: Señorita White, el taxi nos está esperando (fuera de la habitación de Candy)

Candy: Ya estoy lista (abría la puerta, y con la maleta en la mano)

Darién: Entonces en marcha (tomando la maleta de Candy y comenzando su andar)

Candy: Doctor, en verdad parece muy ansioso

Darién: No es ansiedad, es solo que mientras más pasa el tiempo, hay gente que necesita de nuestros servicios.

Candy: es verdad Doctor.

Darién: Nos vamos (saliendo del hotel y ayudando a la chica abordar el vehículo)

Ambos abordaron el auto, y comenzaron el mismo recorrido que el día anterior, y nuevamente ahí estaban los afiches de Terry, y en ambos pasajeros despertaba un sin fin de sentimientos, para uno de nostalgia, tristeza, y alegría, y para el otro de desprecio y rencor.

Chofer: Señor hemos llegado.

Darién: Arigato (gracias)-tomando un par de billetes de su billetera se las dio al chofer, tomo sus maletas y junto a su acompañante ingresaron al aeropuerto, pero ahora con dirección a la ciudad de Chicago, y justo cuando pasaban por la salida de la llegada los vuelos nacionales, una voz interrumpió su caminar.

¡Candy! ¡Candy! (Se escuchaba con insistencia) ¡Candy! Soy yo…

Darién escucho, que llamaban a su acompañante y más por curiosidad que por interés, volteo, para toparse con un chico rubio y de un aspecto muy elegante, fue cuando Candy, escucho que la llamaban y al reconocer la voz, y más al visualizar a su dueño, dejo de lado al joven médico y corrió hacia el chico de la cabellera de oro.

Candy: ¡Albert! Pero que sorpresa ¿Qué haces aquí?

Albert: Voy de viaje de negocios, ya sabes

Candy: ¿Aquí en Nueva York?, supongo

Albert: No, solo trasbordare aquí, me dirijo a Londres, ¿pero tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Candy: Que Archie no te lo dijo, vine a recoger a un nuevo médico, ¿cierto Doctor? (volteando y entonces cayo en cuenta, que se había olvidado de Darién, y de lejos, con un ademan de sus manos y gritando, le llamo)

Darién: en verdad, es muy distraída señorita White.

Candy: Eso parece (sacando la lengua), déjeme presentarle, él es el señor William Albert Andrew, Albert él es, el Dr. Darién Chiba.

Mucho gusto (dijeron al unísono ambos chicos)

Albert: soy el tutor de Candy

Darién: ¡Oh! En verdad es un placer (haciendo una suave reverencia)

Candy: aunque jamás me presento como un miembro de la familia Andrew, y Albert más que tutor, es mi mejor amigo.

Darién: En verdad esta charla, se torna alegre, pero tenemos que marcharnos, ya que nuestro vuelo está próximo a salir.

Candy: Es verdad, Albert, prometo ir a verte, ahora que vuelvas a Chicago.

Albert: ok, yo te busco, y Darién, ¿puedo llamarlo así?

Darién: desde luego, si usted me permite llamarlo William

Albert: Albert, está mejor. Y bueno, mi vuelo, también está a punto de salir, estamos en contacto, y Candy te traeré un hermoso obsequio.

Así, y de esta manera tan alegre, Candy y Darién se despidieron de Albert, el encuentro con el patriarca de los Andrew, amenizo la salida de esa ciudad y ambos chicos olvidaron por completo las penas que ese lugar les traía, y durante el vuelo, Candy contaba a Darién como fue que conoció a Albert, y cómo fue que se hizo parte de los Andrew, y como Albert la dejaba actuar libremente, ya que mientras él no se casara y no tuviera familia, ella era la sucesora del clan.

Por otro lado y rumbo al viejo continente Albert, sonreía al ver a su pupila, feliz, quizá probar otros aires le sentarían.

Albert: Dicen que, un clavo saca a otro clavo, comprobemos que tan cierto es esto.

Después de un viaje algo largo, pero sin problemas Albert, llego a Inglaterra, y se dirigió al Royal, ya que a la mañana siguiente atendería, los asuntos, en si solo era firmar, unos contratos, con una importante compañía, la cual pertenecía al padre de Terry, era la primera vez que negociaba con los Granchéster, y por eso es que requerían su presencia, ya que si se hubiese tratado de otra gente, con solo mandar a George, sería suficiente.

George: William, quieres salir a cenar o pedimos servicio a la habitación.

Albert: si quieres, pide tu servicio, yo saldré un rato.

George: ok, solo no llegues tarde, recuerda que mañana a primera hora, nos reuniremos con el Duque de Granchéster, para volver a América.

Albert: de acuerdo "mama"

Y de esta manera Albert salió a tomar una cerveza, por aquellos lugares que solía, merodear, de más joven, hasta que su cálida mirada, fue atraída por algo, que lo dejo completamente anonadado…


	11. Chapter 11

"**VISITA"**

**Capitulo: 11 Por: Yadira Kuran**

La oscuridad de los callejones de esa estoica y vieja ciudad, Londres en verdad era una maravillosa, pero peligrosa ciudad, que no solo para los viajeros, turistas y residentes resultaba peligroso. Y más ya entrada la noche, no era necesario, que el Big Ben marcara media noche, siendo apenas no más de las 9 pasado el meridiano, la desolación que plasmaba esas calles de uno de los barrios más bajos, rechinaba hasta los huesos del más valiente caballero.

Entre Prostitutas, drogadictos, los vendedores de drogas, era una de las actividades que se veían en Lambeth, uno de los distritos más pobres, si el barrio de West Norwood solo a lo lejos se podía observar la putrefacción de esta parte de la ciudad. Aunque era uno de los accesos más comunicados al centro de Londres.

El aire congelado que se sentía, enfatizaba la rudeza del lugar, lo más cercano y algo respetable del lugar era el cementerio, del cual yacían los restos de la madre de Mina, es verdad que su padre antes de morir le había dicho que no se acercara a ese lugar y mucho menos a altas horas, pero es que hace tiempo, que no visitaba la tumba de su madre, quizá desde que había partido de Londres para viajar a Japón. Mina tenía planeado el llegar a medio día a Londres e ir directamente a ver la tumba de su madre, pero los contratiempos la tormenta eléctrica y la espesa neblina, retrasaron por casi cuatro horas, el despegó del avión.

Mina, fue y presento sus respetos a su madre, y es que tenía tantas cosas que platicarle, que perdió la noción del tiempo, no se dio cuenta de que las oscuridad la había invadido. Al caer en cuenta decidió volver al hotel donde se hospedaría, y con sigilo camino de retorno.

Al dar vuelta en una de las desoladas callejuelas, miro unas sombras que se proyectaban por la tenue luz de un farol. Era una prostituta seduciendo a su cliente, al ver esta imagen, la chica intento tomar la siguiente calle, la cual era muy poco iluminada, y no alcanzo a distinguir que era un callejón sin salida, pero lo que sus ojos presenciaron, fue algo más allá de lo que su mente hubiera imaginado.

Ahí frente a ella, un hombre, a unos no más de 5 metros, era cruelmente atacado por un par de tipos, que por su vestimenta parecían gánster, la chica al ver cómo era tiroteado, se cubrió la boca y vio como aquel hombre caía desvaneciéndose ante sus ojos, tanta fue su fuerza para no gritar y ser descubierta por los maleantes, que incluso se mordió el labio inferior, y sigilosamente se escondió tras unos botes de basura, esperando no ser descubierta por los homicidas, estos al ver cumplida su tarea, se alejaron cuidadosamente, esperando no ser vistos por nadie, y justo cuando pasaban por donde la chica se escondía, escucharon un ruido volvieron su mirada y corroborando que habían cumplido su labor, se esfumaron sin dejar rastro alguno.

Mina no podía contener las lágrimas e inmovilizada, sin tener y poder hacer algo.

MINA: Dios mío ¿Qué debo hacer? (se decía), iré a ver si aún está vivo, pero si regresan y me encuentran, también me mataran.

La chica no sabía que hacer, tenía ganas de huir, pero tampoco podía dejar a ese pobre hombre… _"Qué tal si aún vive", _se preguntaba, fue en ese momento cuando escucho los leves gemidos del hombre, se levantó de donde estaba y mirando por donde, los asesinos habían huido, para corroborar, que estos no estuvieran ahí, o que volviese, los quejidos, aunque no fuertes, pero si cada vez más constantes.

Hombre: ahh…ahg…u, aggguddda… pol fagggg...vor

La ojiazul, temblante se acercó al hombre que frente a ella yacía malherido, lo miro y noto que era ya un hombre no mayor, pero si algo maduro, no más de 45 años encima tenia aquel señor, de ya casi blanquecina cabellera, al decir verdad no se veía como algún criminal, sino todo lo contrario, por la forma en la que vestía, parecía más bien alguien importante, si, ese traje de corte francés de satín, y esa gabardina estilo victoriano, con esos guantes de seda pura, en realidad parecía algún miembro de la nobleza_… este hombre no parece "Don nadie",_ esa persona frente a ella, era alguien con dinero, la rubia, en el momento que miro el rostro del hombre sintió una opresión en el pecho, al verlo casi sin conciencia, sintió lastima por él, al parecer había sido víctima de un atraco, pero lo más extraño, porque un hombre de su alcurnia, vagaba sin compañía, en esta parte de la ciudad, si se suponía que las mejores familias residían en West London, muy cerca del palacio de Buckingham, pero por el momento, fuese cual fuese el motivo, lo más importante era conseguir ayuda.

Mina: por favor Señor, debe de resistir, solo un poco más, volveré, solo deje ir en busca de ayuda.

El hombre abro débilmente sus ojos, su vista era borrosa, debido a la pérdida de sangre, que le estaba provocando poco, a poco la perdida de la conciencia, pero lo que sus ojos encontraron, lo hicieron pensar que estaba en un hermoso, sueño, si, la mujer que tanto había amado, si era un hermoso sueño, porque el de antemano sabia, que tras su canallada, jamás volvería a relejarse en esos hermoso ojos celestes y jamás podría admira esa larga y sedosa cabellera dorada como el sol, pero si esto era un sueño, o más bien su último paso para llegar al infierno, si era si, en verdad que era hermosa la muerte. Tomo a la chica con dificultad, de la mano y la estrujo, entre la suya.

Hombre: Ele…onor… per...dóname, Te...mi hi…jo, nues…tra hija, bus…cala. (Con estas últimas palabras, soltando la mano de la chica y con lágrimas en los ojos, dio su último suspiro, pero con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro).

Mina: ¡No! por favor, resista…no se muera (grito y el llanto comenzó hacerse presente). _¡POR FAVOR AYUDA! ¡Dios Mío, que alguien me ayude!_

Como una helada, sintió recorrer su espina dorsal, jamás había visto morir a nadie y mucho menos de esta manera, miro sus ropas, y manos las cuales estaban completamente manchas del líquido rojizo, que el hombre había perdido, pero lo peor llego después, fue brutalmente tomada del cabello y levantada, los tipejos, que se habían encargado de mandar al otro mundo al hombre que ahora yacía ante los pies de la chica, habían vuelto.

Asesino 1: Mira nada más, que cosa más linda nos encontramos, metiendo sus narices donde no debe (acercando su rostro al, de la chica el cual esta bañado en llanto)

Asesino 2: (cerca de la pared del callejón) Lo encontré Bill, aquí está mi encendedor favorito…mi madre me lo regalo en mi cumpleaños pasado.

Bill: cállate ¡idiota!...aunque tengo que admitir que esta vez tu idiotez, sirvió para algo. Ya que encontramos algo muy interesante… Que rico hueles zorra, creo que me divertiré un poco y después de que lo haga me desharé de ti (oliendo el cabello de Mina)

Johnny : Bill y por qué mejor no la matamos y nos largamos, no valla ser que alguien nos vea, al final el burguesito este ya está muerto, y lo que le quitamos, fue bastante como para buscarnos unas cuantas mujeres, y pasárnosla en grande.

Bill: En Verdad Johnny, eres un completo idiota, claro que nos desharemos de esta perra (pasando lascivamente su mano por el bien formado cuerpo de la rubia) primero la hare bramar, como nadie antes lo ha hecho, mira que esta echa un forro, esta vieja.

Mina: (llorando) Por favor, no me hagan daño, les juro que yo no diré nada…yo solo… yo no…por favor dejen me ir.

Bill: jajaja, la zorra cree que va a vivir después de lo que hare.

Bill mecánicamente comenzó con su mezquino y depravado acto, asió más fuerte a la chica del cabello y como perro en celo olfateo a la chica de punta a punta, y con demencia paso su lengua por el lado izquierdo del rostro de la chica. Mina no sabía qué hacer, sentía repudio de su mismo cuerpo, el asco y las náuseas que le provocaba este hombre iban amas allá de sus sentidos, en verdad jamás deseo morir, pero lo ocurrente en estos momentos, le hacían desearlo, de tal manera, y que inconscientemente, su mente comenzó a tornarse en una oscuridad completa, mientras más sentía las repulsivas manos de su atacante, crecidamente se alejaba ella de la realidad, comenzaba a bloquear, su mente…su cerebro, no quería estar consciente de lo que le estaba sucediendo, y en el último intento de liberarse, dio un tremendo grito_**…"por favor que alguien me ayude".**_

El hombre al ver la reacción de la chica, le propino tremendo golpe en el rostro, y tanta fue la fuerza empleada que la chica, fue a dar directo con los depósitos de basura, provocándole un desmayo, haciéndola perder completamente el conocimiento.

Johnny: Bill La mataste…hay que largarnos de aquí (los nervios, por verse descubiertos comenzaba a traicionar al chico)

Bill: cállate y mejor vigila que nadie venga, yo no me largo hasta descargarme, con esta lindura… mejor aún no tendré que escuchar sus berridos.

Johnny, sin más preguntas se limitó a acatar las órdenes de su compinche, Johnny en si era un chico muy apuesto, cabello pelirrojo y unos enigtmatizantes y eléctricos ojos color zafiro, tez clara aunque un poco pálida, sin duda el que lo viese creería que era alguno de los chicos burgueses, que salían de sus hogares y bajaban a los barrios más bajos, para buscar un poco de diversión con las mujerzuelas, de los alrededores. En si la historia y vida del chico, era muy similar a la de tantos en los barrios del distrito de Lambeth, hijo única de una madre prostituta, la cual solo lo golpeaba y maltrataba, ya que lo culpaba, por perder a sus clientes, por culpa del maldito embarazo, ¿el padre? Ni su propia madre lo sabía. Un día el chico cansado de las golpizas y la cruel vida que llevaba al lado de su madre, lo colmo, pero la gota que derramo el vaso, fue cuando la maldita llevo a casa a uno de sus clientes, un hombre mayor de cuerpo obeso, que desde que lo vio llegar, noto una mirada perversa en él, como siempre que su madre traía clientes al "hogar", él tenía que mantenerse quieto, en una esquina y de espaldas, mientras su madre se revolcaba, pero esta vez había sido distinta su madre no llego insultándolo, ni mucho menos golpeándolo, sino todo lo contrario, lo abrazo y con una sonrisa sádica le dijo : "sabes que le debes mucho a mamá, y por eso serás un chico bueno con este señor"… y como Judas a Jesús, con un beso, entregaba a su hijo, a ese hombre pervertido, y dejando la habitación dejo a su hijo a merced de ese abominable y degenerado. Johnny al recordar esto no pudo evitar llorar, el había sido violado, de la manera más ruin y humillante, es por eso que el había huido de casa convirtiéndose en un chico más de la calle, hasta que conoció a Bill, que para ese entonces ya era el cabecilla de una de las bandas más conocidas de todo West Norwood, él lo había ayudado a salir del fango en el que se encontraba y él lo había ayudado a cumplir su venganza contra quien lo despojase de lo único que tenía "su inocencia".

Pero con todo y lo que le debía a Bill él no quería que alguien más sufriera lo que el sufrió, no deseaba esa amarga experiencia, absolutamente a nadie, él no se tentaba el arrancar la vida de otros, pero esto, que su amigo está apunto de ejecutar, eso, él no lo permitiría.

Johnny: ¡Diablos!... que hago, ¿Cómo? (se decía en susurro, y silenciosamente se acercó donde su amigo se alistaba para ultrajar a la chica inconsciente) Bill… no crees que es mejor que nos vallamos

Bill: Que fregados haces aquí, no te dije que vigilaras

Johnny: Bill… yo solo digo que…

Bill: Ya veo, así que de eso se trataba… está bien John, te dejare que seas tú quien se divierta (mientras esbozaba una perversa sonrisa, además que los efectos de la cocaína comenzaban hacerse presentes)

Johnny: No…no yo no me refería a eso, solo digo que dejémosle así y hay que largarnos, no le veo caso, entretenernos con una mujer así, que ni siquiera esta consiente para mover la cola y darte placer.

Bill: vaya, vaya, así que aquí tenemos un completo cobarde, pero sabes todas las zorras son como tu madre

Johnny: no menciones a esa malnacida, esa mujer no es mi madre.

Bill: ya… o más bien será que desde aquella vez te gusto más recibir, pero yo te voy a enseñar a como se debe ser un hombrecito (y desenfundando la magnum 45, le apunto al chico) bien John sino quieres que te vuele los sesos y acompañes a este par, demuéstrame lo hombrecito que eres…anda gózate a esa perra, y si veo que te equivocas yo te guiare (arrojándolo, donde la chica aun permanecía inconsciente)

Johnny: Pero Bill… -esto no está bien, mejor larguémonos, ya tenemos suficiente dinero, par air al "Clubs zódic"… no le veo sentido hacer esto (cuando sintió aquel frio metal en la sien)

Bill: ¡Con un carajo!... hazlo o no respondo

Johnny comenzó a bajarse la bragueta del pantalón, y mirando como lo apuntaba su compañero, se acercó a el rostro de la chica, que en ese momento que la chica comenzó a abrir los ojos y su pesadilla regreso, con los ojos desorbitados y las ropas desgarradas, se sentó yéndose hacia atrás, y rodeando sus manos por su cuerpo comenzó a gritar: _**¡Ayuda, por favor alguien que me ayude!**_ Bill le propino una patada en el costado derecho del abdomen, lo cual provoco en Johnny, mas por reflejo que por querer hacerlo, yéndosele encima a golpes, pero la reacción de Bill fue más rápida, lo esquivo conectando tremendo golpe en el abdomen del chico, que lo dejo fuera de ataque, Bill corto el cartucho del arma y sin miramientos lo descargo sobre el cuerpo del pelirrojo.

Mina que no paraba de llorar, miro aquel acto tan cruel de parte del mayor, para con su subordinado y dándose cuenta que de esta no saldría, miro a aquel hombre inerte, y volvió su mirada al chico, quien hasta el último momento intento ayudarla, para después cerrarlos, y esperando su turno, que sin duda antes de que llegara su fin como a los otros seria mil veces más tormentoso, sabía que ni gritar, ni pedir ayuda y mucho menos resistirse serviría, ya nadie más estaba para ayudarla y con el llanto por su rostro, solo vio pasar ante sí la imagen de todos aquellos a los que había amado, familia y amigos.

Bill: Ahora sí, princesita, vamos a divertirnos…

Bill estaba tan ensimismado en sus actos, que no vio la sombra que se aproximaba lentamente a él, y ya que Mina mantenía los ojos cerrados, no se dio cuenta, de lo que quizá sería el fin…

CONTINUARA.

Perdón chicas en verdad esta vez sí que me tarde un buen, solo espero que esta emocionante y rara aventura, les siga gustando, ya que los misterios y encuentros aun no terminan, al parecer y viendo la forma y ruta que va tomando este fic, aún tiene un largo y extenso camino por recorrer.

Gracias, por seguir aun a mi lado.


	12. Chapter 12

"_**La presentación, es el inicio de la despedida"**_

_**CAPITULO: 12 POR: YADIRA KURAN**_

La embriagante calidez de la pálida luna, daba un aire de seriedad a esa trastornada ciudad.

Con pasos suaves pero decididos, caminaba por las calles del Nest Wood como cualquier burgués del estado había parado a ese vecindario de mala muerte, pero a diferencia de aquellos riquillos del Reino Unido, ni la compañía, ni el gozo de alguna mujerzuela necesitaba.

Más bien buscaba un poco de paz y tranquilidad, y justo atravesando el Distrito de Lambeth, se encontraba uno de sus sitios favoritos, por eso cada que llegaba a Inglaterra en cuanto tenía tiempo corría a ese lugar. Un pequeño y hermoso lago, que aunque no era tan inmenso como el Michigan, la verde y hermosa naturaleza que lo rodeaba en verdad valía la pena para disfrutar de los enormes y frondosos árboles verdes, florecillas silvestres, que lo hacían más hermoso, ya que estaba situado a orillas de la ciudad, entre ardillas y pajarillos residentes del lugar. Se sentía más tranquilo, todo ahí era tan relajante, embriagador, cálido y sobre todo encontraba la paz que ya casi no tenía. Si no eran viajes, de ciudad en ciudad, o justo como ahora, viajar a lugares extranjeros. De la casa a la oficina, de lujosas habitaciones de hoteles a banquetes, a oficinas de los más importantes empresarios y peor aún, había veces en que tenía que quedarse en la oficina a terminar los pendientes sin volver a casa incluso en días.

La monotonía que acumulaba, más bien lo hacía parecer, una clase de robot automatizado a sus labores diarios, sin pensamiento ni vida propia, que día con día lo asfixiaba.

Casi no convivía con su familia, aun cuando él estuviese en Chicago, lo único que le quedaba era la Tía Abuela, aunque a veces se le hacía irritante estar en casa, no por ella, sino porque siempre contaba con la presencia de sus sobrinos, los futuros herederos de los Legan o peor aún, soportar a la arrogante madre de estos.

Por otro lado, se encontraba más tranquilo en cuestión de Candy, aunque habían sido contadas las veces que la vio en los últimos tres años. Su traslado a Los Ángeles le había tomado por sorpresa, pero como siempre no se involucraría, incluso creyó conveniente. El cambio de aires le vendría en bien y le ayudaría a superar su ruptura con Terrence. En esos días lo único que se le hacía inconveniente y lidioso era la constante insistencia y reclamos de su tía…

_*************************FLASH BACK*****************************_

_**T. Abuela: Jaja (reía con sarcasmo)…William cómo es posible que permitas que esa muchachita se dé el lujo de mancillar el honorable nombre de los Andrew.**_

_**Albert: Tía no mancilla el nombre, por el contrario…**_

_**T. Abuela: Por favor William, no me vengas, que es un orgullo que se valga por ella misma, siendo miembro de esta honorable y sustentosa familia y aun peor vivir sola, en ese departamento de mala muerte… mínimo fuese en alguna propiedad de la familia, con su respectiva servidumbre. **_

_***********************FIN FLASH BACK**********************_

Siempre la misma cantaleta… pero fue en esos momentos, que Archie decidió estudiar Economía en el L.A., de esta manera mataría dos pájaros de un tiro en este caso tres. Por un lado estaría tranquilo al saber a Archie cerca de Candy y no saberla sola, así el estaría más relajado y feliz, por el otro lado con el mismo pretexto, ni imponiéndose, ni mucho menos. Manejo con mucha cautela, el convencer a Candy de vivir en la mansión que los Andrew tenían en Los Ángeles, al principio la chica se rehusó, pero al ser informada que Archie la acompañaría, la disgusto aún más, pensando que Albert lo imponía. Pero este le hizo saber de su decisión de estudiar la Universidad en esa ciudad, Archie le dijo que al aceptar, así ambos se acompañarían, ya que estarían lejos de casa y de la familia, fue de este modo que Candy acepto. Y por último con esto se quitaría de encima por un buen tiempo a la Tía Abuela.

Bajo estos pensamientos Albert recostado sobre el verde césped, rememoraba en lo que se había convertido su vida, después de haber asumido el lugar de líder de los Andrew, aunque a veces era desesperante vivir así, el en realidad no había nacido para esto, pero tampoco tiraría a la borda el esfuerzo de tantos años de trabajo por parte de su padre y abuelo. El chico se levantó y después de un buen rato, y se dispuso a volver la marcha al hotel, claro no obstante antes de volver a su encierro, bebería un buen trago de cerveza, ya que desde que había dejado Londres en los tiempos que trabajaba en el "Blue River", cuando era libre y errante.

Una sonrisilla picarona adorno su tan refinado rostro al recordar esos momentos de felicidad.

Fue en una de esas noches de distracción que en una de esas callejuelas, cerca de un club nocturno, en una resplandeciente noche de primavera, se había topado con un chico, que no se le hacía extraño ver a ese tipo de hombrecitos rondar esos lugares de mala fama, por su vestimenta y forma de hablar, se notaba que no era un chico más del barrio. Aun ver que se trataba de un hijo de buena familia, de aquellos que solo vive acosta de lo que sus jugosas familias les dan, derrochándolo en juergas. Pero este chico llamo su atención, aunque su complexión era fina y delicada, le sorprendió cuando él solo retaba a varios hombres que a simple vista se notaba la calaña de la que provenían, el chico les reprochaba su pésimo comportamiento al tratar una de las chicas de servicio, Albert solo miraba desde un rincón aquella extraña escena. Es verdad que las mujeres que trabajaban en ese tipo de sitios tenían mala fama, pero al parecer ese chico, tenía un buen ojo, que al ver el comportamiento de aquella muchacha, se notaba que lo hacía más por necesidad que por placer, vio como los hombres y aquel muchacho salían del establecimiento, Albert pago la cuenta de lo que bebió e imito a los que antes se fueron, alcanzo a ver como se llevaban al chico a una calle aún más oscura, les siguió y observo como el joven propinaba tremendo puñetazo al más fornido y alto de los bribones, el hombre gordo le devolvió el golpe y el chico de una manera sigilosa le esquivo con facilidad, fue en eso momento que los demás tipos le rodearon y comenzaron a golpear al chico, este aun por su desventaja, no perdía la valentía y propinaba, patadas y golpes, unos certeros y otros al aire. Albert miraba desde una esquina, fue cuando alcanzo a ver que uno de los tipos sacaba una navaja escondida en sus pantaloncillos y se lanzaba sobre el chico, hiriéndole en una pierna, Albert no dudo y le hizo segunda al menor, y de una manera extraordinaria Albert echo a correr a los vándalos. El chico en agradecimiento le invito un trago, para finalmente terminar completamente ebrio y mal herido…

"_Terry, hace tanto que no se de ti amigo mío, tan absorbido he estado en los negocios que te perdí la pista, desde la última vez que te vi en Chicago solo he sabido de tus logros y popularidad, por lo que escriben en las revistas y periódicos"_

Albert nostálgico recordaba a ese inquieto y rebelde chico que conoció años atrás y que con el tiempo se hizo un buen amigo, también el recordar a su imperativa amiga, el vio desde sus inicios florecer el amor que sus dos mejores amigos se profesaban, vio como lo plantaron, regaron y cultivaron, pero hoy desgraciadamente y por azahares del destino habían sufrido una de las más tristes y dolorosas separaciones.

Albert: pensándolo bien el medico que acompañaba a Candy, se veía muy buena persona… solo espero que Candy esta vez se de una nueva oportunidad…

¡AYUDA, POR FAVOR QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!

El rubio al escuchar esos gritos que provenían de la calle que acababa de pasar, no dudo ni un segundo, y echo a correr, entre más se acercaba no volvía a percibir algún indicio de aquel grito lleno de pánico, al llegar a la callejuela noto su oscuridad, y mientras más se acercaba, vislumbro la figura de dos hombres en el suelo, y uno más a lo lejos, pero a diferencia de los otros este aún seguía de pie. Albert camino sigilosamente para no ser descubierto.

Albert: perfectamente escuche el grito de una mujer, pero aquí solo hay dos tipos muertos (se decía)

La oscuridad que invadía el lugar no dejaba ver completamente a Albert, fue en ese instante que las nubes negras, que cubrían la luna y el extenso cielo de Londres, suavemente se movían, dejando ver levemente la superficie de la luna, la cual mostraba su brillo, dejando visible el lugar, en ese momento fue que Albert vio detenidamente al hombre en pie, el cual solo miro de la cintura para arriba.

Bill: Ahora sí, princesita, vamos a divertirnos…

Albert al escuchar estas palabras llenas de maldad, miro al frente del hombre y lo que vio, lo indigno al extremo de querer matar a ese tipo. Ahí frente a sus mirada azulina, una chica por demás bella ante sus ojos, inclinada con la ropa desgarrada, en verdad no sabía si aquel villano, ya había cometido ese acto tan cobarde y deshonroso para una mujer, no sabía si ese miserable, cumplió su maldita hazaña de robar la intimidad de aquella dama.

Aquel tipo, tan concentrado estaba en llenar de su asquerosa esencia a la chica, que ni siquiera percato la mirada llena de furia, que lo observaba, y justo en el momento que se inclinaba y tomaba a la chica por el cabello.

Bill: ahora si perra sabrás lo que es bueno, y al final bramaras por más…

Albert: (sujetándolo por el hombro y girándolo hacia él, propinándole un fuerte y certero golpe a la mejilla derecha) ¡Eso, si antes te lo permito, desgraciado!

Bill: Y tú quién diablos eres regresa por donde llegaste, o te llenare de plomo (sacando el arma que recién había guardado en su chaqueta)

Albert: Insisto, si es que te lo permito (el rubio fue demasiado rápido y cuando Bill intentaba sacar el arma, recibió una patada en la mano, provocándole que soltara el arma y esta yendo un par de metros lejos de él) ahora si hijo de mala leche, te enseñare a como se debe tratar a las mujeres (sujetándolo por el cuello de la chaqueta y propinándole un sin fin de golpes)

Bill: Suéltame…aghh…por favor ya suéltame… (Sangraba e imploraba)

Albert: ahora si imploras, maldito… ahora si pides clemencia, cuando no tuviste corazón en asesinar a esos hombres y peor aún en ultrajar a esa mujer…pero los perros como tú, no merecen compasión (el ojiazul estaba furioso, y no calculaba, la inmensidad de los golpes que provocaba en el asesino)

Voz: suéltalo, lo vas a matar (lo sujetaba por la cintura, y lo separaba de aquel hombre, que casi molía a golpes)

Albert: suéltame, o acaso eres uno de los suyos

Voz: no, no lo soy, pero no creo que valga la pena, que te ensucies las manos, con una basura como esta…

Albert: es verdad, no sé lo que me paso (decía, mientras se soltaba de los brazos que lo oprimían) ¡diablos!

Voz: pero que es lo que ha pasado, solo escuche un grito, y corrí, para ver qué era lo que sucedía (levantando el arma)

Bill: Gracias…auch (se dirigía a aquel misterioso hombre, que evito que lo mataran)

Voz: No lo hice por ti, si no por él (señalando a Albert) no era justo que se volviera un asesino, como tú.

Fue cuando su mirada, se cruzó con los azules de la chica, que miraba con la vista perdida y aterrada, la semioscuridad no le permitía distinguir bien aquella silueta, desfalleciente, pero esos ojos jamás los olvidaría, y esperando que no fuera, quien su corazón le decía a gritos que sí, se fue acercando con el corazón latiendo a todo lo que daba, al ver a la chica, su semblante se horrorizo, y pensó lo peor, si ahí estaba, aquella mujer, que alguna vez cobardemente había abandonado, aun amándola como un tonto, pero su estúpido orgullo, no le permitió aceptar aquel cálido sentimiento que lo embriagaba.

Voz: ¡MINA!... Dios santo, que te hicieron, pero ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?...Mina, respóndeme.

Mina, no reaccionaba, aunque estuviera despierta, su mente estaba completamente bloqueada, la mirada llena de horror, reflejaba la angustia que vivía, y cuando sintió, los brazos de aquel chico, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse.

Mina: no me toque, déjeme, por favor no me haga daño (se cubría los senos, ya casi descubiertos) yo no le diré a nadie…no me haga daño…

Voz: Mina, reacciona, por favor yo no te hare daño, mírame (la tomaba del rostro) vez, soy Yatén.

Mina: ¿Yaten?... (Sintió una opresión, en su pecho, pero este se bloqueó más de lo que ya estaba) yo no lo conozco

El peli plata, sintió como una puñalada en el corazón, al oír las palabras de la rubia.

Albert: Disculpa, pero creo que lo mejor es que busques ayuda, yo me encargare de ella

Yaten: pero…no la puedo dejar así

Albert: sé cómo te sientes, pero por lo que veo ella no te reconoce, y si la sigues forzando, el daño puede ser mayor, tenemos que llevarla a un hospital, para que la revisen.

Yaten: pero…

Albert: por favor, yo me encargare de ella y ese infeliz, no creo que pueda moverse después de la paliza que le puse.

Yaten: está bien (y salió por donde había llegado)

Albert cuidadosamente se aseguró de que Bill, no tuviese algún arma más o cualquier cosa que le ayudase a intentar escapar. Después de cerciorarse, se dirigió donde la chica aún permanecía, sin mostrar ya ninguna expresión, ni indicio de salir de ese trauma, por el cual había pasado, el rubio se quitó la gabardina que traía y envolvió a la chica, la cual al sentir como la cubrían, comenzó a derramar lágrimas en silencio, Albert al ver que ella no se negaba la abrazo y sentando se juntó a ella, así permaneció, la chica no mostro algún indicio de rechazo, por el contrario, sentía en lo más profundo de su ser, la protección que necesitaba, fue en ese momento que la calidez de los brazos de Albert la fueron embriagando, y ese aroma a maderas que el chico despedía, fueron como aromatizantes que la ayudaban a relajar y poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos, y el llanto fue desvaneciéndose, de esta manera mina se sintió embrujada por esos fuertes y varoniles brazo, que se quedó dormida, cansada y extasiada por la vivencia ocurrida.

Albert: No te preocupes Mina… así te llamas cierto, no hay de que más preocuparse, todo termino y no hay peligro que correr (acariciaba su cabeza)

Yaten: Ya volví… (Llegaba con varios gendarmes)

Los policías se dirigieron de inmediato, donde Bill esposándolo y levantándolo, mientras otros agentes se acercaban a los cuerpos, inertes de las víctimas de aquel tipo, y unos más se acercaban donde la chica, pero esta ya dormía.

Policia1: Ahora si desgraciado de esta no te salvas, ya te traíamos entre ceja y ceja, solo que siempre te las arreglabas para salirte de tus fechoría (se dirigía al homicida)

Inspector: Buenas noches soy en Inspector Cedric Dalton, Señorita, tendrá que acompañarnos a la delegación, su declaración es de suma importancia…

Albert: William Andrey, mucho gusto inspector Dalton, creó que lo primero es llevar a la dama, a un hospital, su salud es lo primordial, no creo que aquel sujeto (señalaba Bill despectivamente) se vaya a ir a ningún sitio, es mas no la molesten, no ven por lo que ha pasado, no sea inhumano, inspector.

Cedric: Lo siento, no me explique, claro que se le tomara la declaración, después…

Yaten: Yo la llevare al hospital…

Albert: desde luego, yo te acompañare (mientras se levantaba y tomaba a la chica en sus brazos) es más la llevare con el médico que atiende a mi familia aquí.

Cedric: Mr. Andrey, lo lamento pero tendrá que ser llevada al hospital del condado, para revisiones, y ser diagnosticada hasta qué grado llego la agresión. ¿Es usted familiar de la señorita? O ¿usted él que nos avisó, es amigo de la dama?

Yaten: Si soy amigo de la señorita Aino, Yaten Kou, y creo que lo más conveniente…

Cedric: Necesito alguien que se haga responsable, y tome cargo del papeleo, mientras recobra el conocimientos la jovencita.

Albert: Yo me hare cargo, además creo que ambos (mirando a Yaten) seremos de mucha ayuda, al momento de tomarnos declaraciones.

Albert llevaba a Mina, aun dormida en sus brazos, para salir del callejón, y justo cuando loa depositaba, en una camilla que un paramédico recién llegado, empujaba. Fue en ese instante cuando un policía algo exaltado, decía:

Policía: ¡Mayor! Este hombre, el que esta bocabajo, si no me equivoco es el duque de Granchéster.

Albert: ¿Cómo? ¿El duque de Granchéster?... (No puede ser el padre de Terry, se decía)

Cedric: ¿lo conoce?

Albert: si, es el padre de un buen amigo, y justo a eso vine a Londres, mañana tenía una cita de negocios con él.

De esta manera, Albert, Yatén se dirigían al hospital del condado, para acompañar a Mina, durante el trayecto al hospital "The News Medicas", Albert le telefoneo a George explicando la gravedad del asunto, y pidiéndole que se encargara de lo requerido en el ministerio público, el por otro lado observaba aquel chico de ojos grises, en su semblante se notaba lo importante que era la chica para él, por un momento dirigió su mirada hacia la chica que esta vez, era iluminada por las lamparillas dentro de la ambulancia, en verdad era hermosa, y hasta ese momento no había percibido lo linda que era. Fue cuando su mirada estaba tan clavada en el rostro de la chica, cuando exploraba esos labios, la nariz y finalmente llegando a los ojos se topó con dos pares de zafiros, opacos y confusos.

Mina: Do…donde estoy (decía débilmente) Te…rry…Donde estoy.

Albert: ¿Terry?

Yaten: despertaste, soy yo, Yaten…Dios, estaba tan preocupado

Mina: ¿Quién es usted? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? (miraba confusa y débil tanto al rubio, como al peli plata)

Yaten: No hables, descansa… más tarde platicaremos, ya no hay de qué preocuparse (acariciaba la frente de la chica)

Mina: No me toque, no se me acerque (reacciono ante tal gesto del ojigris, y desespero) no me lastime, por favor, no me lastime (comenzó a llorar)

Medico: señorita tranquilícese, no hay que temer…

Mina: No se me acerque, noooooooo…

Yaten: Mina, Todo está bien…

Albert: Sr. Kou tranquilícese usted también, dejémosla descansar, es claro que este en ese estado, después de lo terrible y doloroso suceso, es normal que aún no distinga la realidad, y lo sucedido (tomando por el hombro)

Medico: Así es, es muy común este tipo de reacciones, en situaciones como la señorita ha experimentado (inyectaba un sedante en la rubia, que rápidamente le hizo dormir) incluso hay casos, en que los daños son aún mayores, como pérdida de memoria, que por lo que veo…ella no recuerda.

Yaten: ¡cómo puede estar seguro!

Medico: Simple, usted dijo ser su amigo, y por lo que he corroborado, con su identificación, usted dice que ella se llama Mina Aino, así es, pero cuando usted le llamo, ella no lo reconoció, esto claramente es falta de memoria…que espero solo sea temporal.

Yaten: Si (decía abatido)

Albert: Y es permanente, Doctor.

Medico: No sé decir exactamente cuánto tiempo, en estos casos mientras el enfermo no esté dispuesto a volver, mmm…dejar ese mundo que se crean, al recibir este tipo de ataques, el enfermo se bloquea tanto, que es difícil o más bien no quiere volver a la realidad, debido a no querer recordar, los momentos de angustia.

Albert: Dr. Por favor haga lo posible de que se recupere, yo hace un tiempo tuve un problema de amnesia, y se lo difícil que es, para los que nos rodean.

Yaten: Sé que esto no pasara con Mina.

Medico: Eso esperemos, joven…aún no sabemos, pero la reacción que ella dio, esto es lo más probable. Creó que hemos llegado, así que si me permiten la llevare a observación. (Bajando de la ambulancia y seguida de un camillero se introducían en la enorme estructura de piedra).

Albert y Yaten, imitaron al matasanos, y ambos se observaron, fue una mirada fugaz pero definitivamente algo no estaba bien, ambos chicos tomaron asiento en la sala de espera cada uno inerte en sus pensamientos, Albert, no le dejaba de rondar aquella palabra pronunciada por la chica, Terry, si claramente dijo el nombre de su amigo, y más aún el padre de este estaba en el lugar de los hechos, pero corriendo de un mal destino, si definitivamente tenía que avisar a su amigo.


End file.
